Persona 3: New Reality
by Drake Calest
Summary: Minato likes cross dressing? Aigis is in love with... Yukari? Akihiko is a gamer? And Junpei is a gentleman? What happened here? And will things get back to normal?
1. The Switch

**I had this quick concept on one question:**_** If you could be the exact opposite, what would you be like?**_** So this fic is going to be on that topic including everyone from the good ol' SEES. I mean, who doesn't want to see what they're opposites are like. But don't worry, this fic has a logical reason for this is all happening. There will be two POV's. One of Minato and the other one will be normal SEES. You'll find out why.**

**Enjoy.**

**Minato's POV**

_My head feels funny. _That was my first thought, I mean, I fought in Tartarus a lot, but I never felt like this. Maybe I should see Aigis about this since she probably knows how to treat this headache. But on cue, Aigis walked into my room. It was a Sunday, so normally people would be out. But of course, she didn't know much.

"Minato, something's wrong with everyone." I got up, hoping it wasn't shadow related.

"Does it have to do something with shadows?" I got out of bed and stretched.

"Um no, I'm not sure." Aigis took my hand before I even got dressed. "But you have to see this." We walked downstairs to see what was going on with everyone, but as I stood there in the lobby, if I were to see my face, it would be like if someone had just slapped me with their di-

"Hey Minato! Get over here! Our next match of Call of Duty is about to start and these n00bs are about to get pwned!" I would have expected some outburst like that from Junpei, and even that was a stretch. But it was coming from,

"Aki shut up, it's starting!" Ken yelled at him. I noticed on the table there were a bunch of Mad Bulls and open chip bags.

"D-don't tell me you stood up eating all of those disgusting refreshments and snacks while playing that childish game! How disgusting!" That would have been a reasonable response from Mitsuru or even Yukari, but it was from Junpei.

JUNPEI! In fact, he was wearing the most sophisticated combo of khakis and a flannel I had even seen from, well anyone. I turn to Aigis and go,

"WTF is happening!" Then Koromaru came up to me and purred on my leg. "We really need to see if the others are like this Ai." When we went to the kitchen, things got even stranger. For starters,

"Morning hot stuff, baked you some muffins for breakfast." Fuuka said as she pulled said muffins out of the oven. Although she was wearing an apron, all she had on was her bra and a small thong, so when she turned around, I saw _everything._

"W-where's Yukari and Mitsuru?" I asked, needing a reason to leave.

"Oh, they're in Yukari's room attending to certain _needs_. If you want, I can-" We got out of there as soon as we can. I hurried up to Yukari's room, hoping that those needs were to fix our now crazy friends, but the biggest event to happen today, or I guess so far was awaiting us.

"Please that we have at least a few normal…" And that's when I became fate's bitch.

They were making out on Yuka-tan's bed. This was Yukari and Mitsuru we were talking about! Yukari then took notice of me and Aigis watching the two at the door.

"Hey Minato. If you like what's up, maybe you can join? Or Aigis would like to test new waters. I shut the door before she could say anything more. I was able to faintly hear what was going on behind it however. There was a **lot **of smacking and bed moving.

I had a feeling that my good ol' friends in the velvet room had something to do with this.

We quickly made it to the mall and opened the door to the Velvet Room and quickly pulled Aigis inside. Before Igor or Elizabeth could greet me, I quickly asked them,

"Why is everyone at our dorm crazy!?" I nearly shouted. Igor just chuckled to himself as he gave me his explanation,

"You see, when you fuse persona, especially many at once, you run the risk of a rift in time happening. If I recall, you fused nearly _10 _before our mentioned incident right now. You're now in an alternate reality where everyone is opposite to the ones you are used to. However, until we can contact your opposites, you will have to just deal with the fact that you are stuck here." Me and Aigis could barely handle one morning, how much more when _school _is tomorrow.

"How long will we be here?" I was hoping as soon as effing possible.

"A few days at most. I will send over Elizabeth to contact the other you to help out your predicament. I wish you the best of luck, and don't worry about Tartarus. Just try to get through the days without causing too much suspicion for your other selves. Good bye." We left the Velvet room and sat on a nearby bench.

"Great, now what?" I said.

"We stay here and make the best of it." Aigis tried to remain positive about this. "However, there is a problem."

"What?"

"If we are here, that must mean that our alters are in what we would call our 'normal' world." I must have died and went to whatever hellhole that was open.

**Normal SEES, Junpei POV**

"Something ain't right, I just know it." I got my clothes on and was ready for a new day when I heard a loud banging outside my door.

"Iori, we have a problem, though I'm not sure what to make of it. Come down to the first floor as soon as possible. It concerns Minato and Aigis." Ooh, it's those two. Maybe they found them going at it somewhere in the dorm. Wait, how does that even work? Does Aigis even have a-

"Iori, now!" Jeez, no patience.

"Okay, I'm coming." _That's what Ai-chan said._ Man I'm hilarious. I strolled downstairs to see what the problem, but my cheerful face dropped as soon what was up with our leader and his robotic friend.

Even I couldn't make what the hell was going on.

"But Aki, if you're free today, we can go up to my room and have some fun." Minato had just pulled Akihiko into the wall and had pinned his hands over his head. "Come on, let's do this." He said in a wanting voice. What the hell was going on? Not only was I disturbed by his personality, but by what he was wearing! He was wearing a freaking maid's getup for god's sake! Does that mean our fearless Minato was a secret cross dresser? And it was short and skimpy and frilly and he even was wearing that thing on your head, also the _high-heels _he was wearing put him up to Akihiko-sempai height, which he was using to full effect by trying to get to his lips.

"Minato, what's gotten into you?" Akihiko pushed him on the couch, but instead of feeling hurt, it only encouraged Minato even more.

"Oh sempai, if you want me now, at least do it somewhere so you can see all of me at once!" I caught Akihiko turning red as he looked away. I whipped out my cellphone and took a bunch of pictures of them. And then I sent it to everyone I knew, and then some. I wonder how Chihiro and Yuko will react when they see Minato cross dressing _and _flirting with Gekkoukan's Golden Boy. If this didn't get any weirder, I must be crazy.

"Yuka-tan, where are you my sweetheart? Come on out Yukari, so we can go do something _romantic_." It was like if someone took the words out of my mouth, save the last part, and replaced my voice with Aigis.

But it wasn't. I found Aigis in the kitchen, thankful wearing her normal school getup, since two crazy outfits might have put me in a worse condition than Chidori. But she was searching for Yukari when I was pulled into the pantry and the door locked behind me. It was Yukari.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I whispered.

"Shh! Aigis is acting like I'm her girlfriend or something! It's like someone put a lesbian mode on her and turned it on and now I'm her target." Hm, lesbian mode, maybe I should try that on Yukari and Fuuka sometime, might be interesting. Now wasn't the time though.

"I know. Minato is acting really weird as well. It's like he is in love with Akihiko sempai. It's really creeping me out." However, our secret hideout was found out by Aigis, who then glomped Yukari and tried to kiss her, with Yukari pushing her away.

"Aigis, what's gotten into you?" Thankfully, Mitsuru and Fuuka were able to pull her off.

"What's going on?" Mitsuru demanded from Aigis. We then heard a knock on the door of the main lobby. While me, Ken and Fuuka restrain Aigis, Mitsuru and Yukari opened it. I could hear a little of their conversation, something about Minato and Aigis _switched?_

"Junpei, we need everyone to gather up in the command room… with the exception of those two." I could barely hold Aigis back, so we all quickly ran into the command room and locked it from behind us, leaving Minato and Aigis outside.

"We've got a situation. Minato and Aigis are, let's just say, plain crazy. But we've got someone that can help explain things." That's when a woman I had never even seen before jumped out in front of us.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. It would seem that we've got a… predicament involving our guest and his friend.

This could either turn out to be the worst week or the funniest one I had experienced.

**And cut! Man I have more ideas for this one, but alas, a little at a time.**


	2. Monday: School? More Like hell

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Hoped you liked the comedy from the last one, but now they're in school. And the whole opposite thing still rages on.**

**Enjoy.**

**Minato's POV, Sunday Late Night**

"Can I come in?" It was Aigis. Thank god. I had locked the doors so none of our alter friends could sneek in.

"I'll get it." I opened the door and quickly pushed her inside. "Good, it was just you. How was your room like when you found it?" I and she sat on my bed.

"There was not too much of a change in my room. I did however find some new clothes that you would call 'fashionable'." She then looked down embarrassed. "There was however what our old Mitsuru would call 'unsightly' photos of Yukari." **Forgive me if I am bad at Japanese honorifics.**

"What do you mean?" I didn't catch exactly by 'unslightly', but I still wanted to see if she had some. I am such an inner perv. "Can I see them?"

"Actually, I brought two." She showed the two to me, and it instantly brought my crotch to life. One was of Yukari taking a shower, without being covered, and the other was of her in bed. Next time I see her, I am going to have to ask her why she doesn't have any clothes on when she sleeping! I swiped them from her hand and stuffed them into my back pocket.

"I'll 'examine' them later Aigis. Hey, if you want, you can sleep with me." I offered because I didn't want to leave her all by herself with the possibility of getting ambushed by someone.

"O-oh okay." I then went in the bathroom and changed while she just sat there. When I came out, she had on her blue gown that she wore outside when not in school. I got into bed and she lay right beside me as I pulled up the blanket. We just stayed there until she asked me,

"Do you think the others will be okay with the alternate versions of us? And I hope that woman from the Velvet Room will clear up everything with the others. I do not wish to return to everyone being upset at us for actions we didn't commit." I hope so, or else everyone, especially Aki and Yukari will be pissed.

"I'm not sure, but let's not think about it." We fell asleep in each other's arms, not out of love, but scared of alternate Fuuka or Yukari trying to get into one of us. I hope the others will be okay with the alternate versions of us at school

**Normal Yukari's POV, Monday**

"Morning Yuka-tan!" I was greeted by Aigis on top me. Wait, that was wrong. "Ready to go to school?" She asked, exceptionally cheery and happy. I groaned, knowing that I will have to put up with her and a different Minato for about the next full week. That lady from the velvet room said that she and her master are trying to fix this problem, but it will take time.

"Do you want to take a shower with me? I don't mind as long as I'm near you!" This was going to be a long day. I got in the shower and got dressed, but when I got out, Aigis was ready and waiting for me. She was wearing a different blend of the school uniform. Some black pants and a white collar button up and black tie and a dark brown cap. In fact she looked pretty good.

"Come on… let's go." Me and her went downstairs and met up with Junpei to go to school

**Normal Yukari POV, Daytime**

"Good, I made it to class without anyone noticing anything strange." I said to myself as I took a seat. Class then just started when Aigis just burst in and took a seat right by me and move the desk closer to mine. Of course our teacher, today it was Mr. Edogawa, noticed. **I think he's the funniest one and he appears in (SPOILERS) Persona 4.**

"Excuse me Aigis, is something wrong?" He asked, and everyone was both looking at us except Minato. _Wait, where is he?_

"Aww, why can't you guys let me just sit by my girlfriend? I promise that I'll behave." She said in an exceptional girly and childish voice. Everyone oohed and woahed that one of them most popular girls at school, me, swung that way. I mean, rumors had come and go before, but Aigis just said that out loud to everyone! I could hear Junpei trying not to fall out of his chair and laugh.

"Miss Aigis, you are normal behaved. What dark magic has gotten you into this?" If only he knew. But then before Aigis could say anymore, Minato waltzed right in, or more like skipped right in, and the WTF meter skyrocketed. For starters, he was wearing the school's uniform, only with the skirt much shorter than normal and a small black sweater. He even was wearing lipstick and eyeliner. This was getting out of hand. Kenji was the first one to snap out of shock.

"D-dude, what are you doing? What are you even wearing?" I could ask the same thing.

"Oh, I what I wear normally when no one's around I guess. I want to look especially good Akihiko-sempai." Oh crap, and let the rumors fly out.

"W-what did you just say?" Minato's friend just replied.

"I just want to look good for Gekkoukan's Golden Boy, but I guess this doesn't matter since this stuff is going to come off later." He said with a wink.

Shit.

**Normal Yukari POV, After School; Archery Practice**

"Hey Yukari," One of my teammates called out as I got ready. I didn't want to go to practice, but staying at the dorm with Aigis was too much for me to bear. "I heard you have a_ girlfriend_." What is this, elementary school?

"She's not my girlfriend…" Man if only I could some my Persona right now.

"Well, you aren't off the hook," Another teammate said, "But we'll let it go." Thank God, but then death had to step in because Aigis came down running at me and gave me a hug, causing me to fall. The entire team was watching now, trying to hold back giggles and I think I heard a picture snap.

"A-Aigis, get of me!" I stammered, blushing bright red as she got up and picked me up as well with her android strength.

"I just wanted to watch you prarctice. Maybe later we can go on a date and after that we can go up to your room and…" I clasped my hand around her mouth before she could do anymore damage.

"I-it's not like that." One of her teammates dismissed her.

"Sure it is. Come on, I think you have someone to attend to. I think you should skip practice. Aigis cheered as she pulled me toward the door leading back into the school, before I could even grab my stuff.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" I know I should think like this, but Akihiko better have just a hard time with Minato like me with Aigis. We soon found us out nearby Iwatodai Station, just sitting on the bench watching the shy turn into an orange-red. Surprisingly, Aigis was much more calm and solemn, and in fact I missed the more cheery part of her. It was more human.

"I miss home." At first I thought she was referring to the dorm, but I guess she must have caught on to the fact that this place was different to the Tatsumi Port Island she was used to. "But I enjoy staying with you!" She said brightening up. I felt a little sorry for acting so mean. She must be used to the _other _me returning her feelings.

"Yeah, as long as you're with me, you'll be okay." I said with a weak smile. "Come on, let's go back to the dorm, it's getting late." When we were walking back, she wanted to hold my hand, and I didn't mind, even with some of the passersby looking at us as a couple. I flopped on the couch where Akihiko and Fuuka were sitting. As I can tell from sempai's face, he probably had a tough day as well.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started." He sighed. "I…" Junpei overheard the conversation and quickly came by to listen.

**Akihiko POV, Monday; Lunchtime**

"Finally, some down time…" I sighed as I slumped on a nearby wall and just stood there. Man, dealing with a really different Minato was hard, even though I was a senior and he was a junior. Still though, he wouldn't go away! I mean, he even barged into my homeroom class and tried to kiss me! Everyone was watching and he was wearing a school uniform for girls! Luckily, my homeroom teacher was more amused at my 'boyfriend' than he was angry, so he let him off pretty easily, since my punishment was enduring everyone talking about Akihiko's new interests.

"Hello Akihiko, how are you?" It was Mitsuru. Thank god.

"Oh, hey…" She sat on a chair propped on the wall.

"So, how have you been dealing with the new Minato?" All she did was to look at my face and she could tell how I was feeling. "So the incident with you and Minato in the homeroom was true. I feel sorry for you now."

"Yeah, thanks." That just made me feel worse.

"Look at it this way, if the alter Minato and Aigis are here, than the normal Minato and Aigis must be in a place where everyone, including us, is alternate. Imagine dealing with that?" Mitsuru had a point. Minato and Aigis were probably going through a bigger hell than us.

May Shinji and Miki watch over their souls and ours.

**Normal Akihiko, Monday; Practice**

"Hey Akihiko, may I talk to you for a second?" It was my coach, so I didn't expect it to be about Minato, but man was I wrong. "It has something to concern about your… boyfriend, Minato Arisato." Oh great.

"But coach, it's not like…" He then he put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that I'm like forbidding you two, but make sure that it doesn't affect your performance. You see, he, or she I'm not sure, came into my office and told me _a lot_." Like if this could get any worse.

"Coach, trust me, nothing like that has happened between me and Arisato." I wanted to go to practice, but he stopped me to give an item.

**Obtained: Trojan Ecstasy**

**Normal Junpei POV, Monday; Evening Dorm**

"Bwahhhhh!" I felt to the floor when Akihiko told me that his coach gave him a bunch of condoms for him and Minato. That was just too good and he wasn't even done with the story!

"Junpei! What the hell is going on?" Mitsuru walked in along with Ken.

"Oh man sempai, if I were you, I'd put that box to good use. Never know, you might actually like it!" Akihiko stood up and kicked me in the balls, but I just kept laughing.

"Box of what?" Ken asked. Oh, this was good.

"Let's just say sempai's coach gave him a box of 'protection' so when they want to have sex, they won't get sick." Ken didn't get it so while I was being chased by Akihiko the girls tried to explain how two boys make love to each other.

"It goes in the other's butthole!" Ken fainted on sight. Man I hope Minato and Aigis were having just as much fun as I am.

**I bet they are Junpei, I bet they are, but we're going to leave that for another chapter. You know, the next one. XP**


	3. Gekkoukan and a Steamy Shower!

**Ha, school is funny, for Yukari and Akihiko at least. Now let's see what's in store for normal Minato and Aigis. **

**Minato POV, Monday; morning**

"Morning Minato." Aigis said in a whisper. I woke up, tired from dealing with our 'new' friends in SEES. I noticed that she was hugging me in her sleep. I thought it was awfully cute. Of course I wouldn't tell her that, but still.

"Morning Ai, how are you doing?" I got up, but she was still embracing me. Aww.

"Just fine. Today we have school today, and I am nervous due to our… circumstances." Damn it she's right. I wonder if it's not just the SEES members, but is everyone different?

"Well, let's just get it over with." I got out of bed and got my clothes ready and I noticed that Aigis had brought her uniform into my room, of course I didn't mind. But I did mind what she had to say next.

"Can I take a shower with you?" She asked. Did she just say what I thought she just said? "I do not want to be left alone." I know she only had a naïve intention of staying nearby, but I wasn't too sure. If I say no, she'd get upset, but it would be my first time taking a shower with someone else.

"Um… okay?" There is a first time for anything, right? We both stepped into the bathroom. She was just staring as I took my clothes off, making me really nervous. I wasn't just trying to not think about it as I turned on the shower. As I got in, she put her arms around my waist and got in with me, sending a lot of blood to my… _head._

"Don't worry, if you want I can help you with cleaning yourself up as efficient as possible." Dear God…

I started to shampoo my super emo blue hair when she got the soap and started to scrub my back. I was getting harder by the minute. _Don't think about it and you'll be fine._

"Minato, are you in pain? I can go slower if you want, or maybe lower…" I swear her maker must have been on something when programming her. I finished my hair and started to scrub myself when I accidentally slipped backwards and fell into Aigis hands.

"Although I am not accustomed that well in slang terms, from the looks of your genitalia, you are what Junpei would call it, 'horny'. Is it because of me?" She asked as she looked at my crotch.

Gulp.

**Minato POV; Morning; School**

Luckily, I had made it through the morning without having to relieve myself and encountering any of the SEES. Aigis hadn't said a word although, and when I try to strike up a conversation with her, she would blush and stay quiet. When I made it to my classroom, I was looking for any differences. However, when my teacher, Ms. Toriumi greeted us, she was actually normal. _Or maybe some teachers are just neutral at work. It's okay either way. _My classmates, besides Junpei and Yukari obviously, were not however.

"Hey Minako, how you've been? But what's up with the guy's clothes. I thought you liked being a chick?" _W-wait a minute, is that what I am in an alternate, a cross dresser? And what's up with the name Minako? _ _Probably_ _to fit with what I 'usually' wear._

"Hello, earth to Minako. What's up with the new style. Don't tell me someone's' peer pressuring you into being a man."

"U-uh, it's nothing. It's just a one day thing you know. So what's new with you?" Great, now I have to wear chick clothes tomorrow.

"Oh yeah, I saw this cute little girl out by the shrine yesterday and we had lots of fun. Her name is Maiko and-" I shut his mouth with my hand before he could say those three words. Instead of Kenji liking older women, he's a pedophile or something like that!

"G-great…" Class ended. "See you later." Note to self: don't go to Naganaki Shrine this week. As soon as I got out of class, Hideoshi stopped me to say something. He seemed pretty normal, looked okay and was part of student council.

"Heeeey Minako… wanna go up on the rooftop and have a CIGARETTE?" Just my day, one of the most disciplined students I know is now a total douche, or at least in a new way, now I'm going to the art room to clear my head. I think when I passed the main hallway, I saw Chihiro talking to some guys. WAIT!

"Chihiro, how've you been?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled, saying,

"Oh hey Minako, is it me, or do I even find you sexier in a man' outfit? By the way, I saw you walking with Aigis this morning. Too bad I suck when it comes up to girls." Now her phobia is about her OWN gender. How does my alter stay sane? Jeez, I soon made it to art club, where I found Fuuka and Keisuke. Fuuka was flirting with all the boys, and Keisuke, with a windbreaker and shades, was acting all badass, and in art class for Christ's sake! I approached Keisuke to just say hi, but he turned his head with all the swag on earth and went,

"Hi." I had felt like my Charm had dipped down by a lot. **Charm -20 **

"Minato, where are you going?" I just walked right out, disturbed on how Keisuke could be more of a badass than me.

**Aigis POV, Afternoon; School**

I had finished the duties that had been required from our teacher when I was approached by Yukari. I had thought that she had plans, but in this reality, I guess not.

"Hello Yukari, how can I help you?" I was cautious to say anything to set her off.

"Hey Aigis, are you free after school? Do you want to do something together?" This was a new subject for me. The normal Yukari was nice to me, but she had actually never done something with me with just the two of us. Maybe this will be a beneficial experience.

"Sure, I have no other plans." She grabbed me out of my seat and we're off.

**Aigis POV; Afternoon, Port Docks**

"Yukari, why did you bring me here?" I asked as we were sitting on a large wooden beam that was part of a wooden bridge. I and she were watching some of the boats come in and out of the port.

"I dunno. I just wanted to have you as accompany, that's all. You're nice to be around, but you're always by Minato." I guess some things don't change in other worlds. This Yukari must have what is called 'feelings' for me. "It's not like I don't like the guy, I mean, who doesn't, but you two always seem like a perfect couple and I feel left out in the dating scene." I wanted to know more. An understanding of our different selves can lead to a better relationship in the normal present.

"Why is than Yukari?"

"Because… I'm into guys and girls, you see." She says in a confession tone. "And you were the first person I confessed to, don't you remember Aigis?" I did not want to complicate things further with my other self, so I decided to act on that I knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, I remember, I'm sorry." I put a smile on my face to be reassuring.

"Yeah, you were all surprised and went 'don't you like Minato?' and I told you that 'it's just a crush'. We then kissed." She inched closer to my face, and pulled it closer. "Like this." Her lips came into contact to mine. Yukari's were soft and warm, and she moved slow and carefully as if mine were delicate. I couldn't deny myself that these feelings of what I guess were love, but we were interrupted by a few undesirable locals.

"Hey guys look; it's the two dykes from Gekko High." One of the punks said. He reminded Aigis as one of the punks behind Port Island Station. "What are you two doin' here, faggin up the place." His speech was so coarse and rude.

"Come on Ai, let's go." Yukari pulled me of the beam and we were walking away from them. However, I felt a strong feeling to prove to them something, though I'm not sure what.

"No, they're not right." I turned to them, who were snickering at us.

"Ooooh, little lesbo has something to say. Hey, you're pretty cute. After we're finished with your girlfriend, we'll do you next." One of them, presumably the leader, said as he made a move to get us. Luckily, I had my gun, Albreo, on me, so I quickly assembled it behind my back and then aimed it at him.

"Oh, gonna fight back?" He pulled out a knife. "Then bring it bitch!" He rushed Yukari, who ran behind me when I did the most logical move.

I shot him in the leg, the ankle to be more exact.

**Minato POV, Monday; Late Night**

"You did what?!" I jumped out of my chair to stare at Aigis, who was telling me her day on my bed. I didn't believe it. We weren't supposed to do anything suspicious, and now she's shooting people?

"Yes, he was threatening us, and I did have Albreo on me…" Man she can be a handful, but she was smiling like she had really accomplished something. But I did suspect another reason.

"Was it just to protect Yukari, or do you actually like her?" Personally, I had grown quite fond of Aigis, but if she liked Yukari, I'm cool with it. She was blushing, and from the look of it, I got my answer. I slipped into bed with her, where she told me,

"Yes, I guess I have developed feelings for her, but only in this reality I suppose… However, there was another event that happened." She started to dose off, which I didn't know how that even worked with androids.

"Yes?" My voice sounded drowsy, I guess dealing with new people had taken a toll on me as well.

"I kissed her outside the dorm…" That was the last thing I remember. Alter Misturu is going to be pissed.

**Ha, he got shot. And I love all the positive things you guys are saying. My current reviewers, and my going to be ones, thank a lot! Next Chapter Preview:**

"Wait, Minato's going to dress up as a maid?"

**And**

"Aigis, are those my PANTIES?"


	4. Acts of Yaoi and a Cafe

**Wow, first day of school at an Alternate Gekkoukan, and things are already going down. Aigis is a lesbo robo, or at least now…, and Minato's creeped out by everyone. This chapter, we're going back to the normal SEES members as they face a new challenge, a festival! Who knows how alter Minato and Aigis can mix this up? Read on…**

**Normal Junpei POV, Tuesday; Morning**

"Okay class, settle down." Ms. Toriumi got up on the podium. Today, I was lucky because Minato and Aigis came to class on time. It was still weird for me to see Minato in a girl's uniform and Aigis in a guy's. Seeing Aigis flirt with Yuka-tan? No that was worth everything.

"Tomorrow, our class will be hosting a café setup to raise money for a field trip later this week. The school said it's a surprise, but this whole café thing is such a drag." School trip? Please make it a sexy one, but this whole fundraiser thing is such a drag. She droned on whose doing what, and I didn't listen because the jobs were too hard or I didn't know squat on what to do….

But when she got to the part where she would assign butlers and maids, that when I got interesting. I could serve food, and I could see Yuka-tan in a maid outfit outside of Tartarus. Kudos to the old Minato finding one.

"Okay, so who wants to serve? Well, from the looks of it, we only have a few people left. The maids will be; Aigis, Yukari and… I guess that's it." Only two, fail!

"Wait! I'll be a maid as well." I turned around to see Minato raise his hand. Everyone didn't believe that Minato would wanna be a maid. Ms. Toriumi didn't mind that much.

"Okay, that's weird, but you have a nice face and a slim body Arisato, so I guess you could pass." She wrote that down, with Minato grinning. I wonder if the old Minato is actually like this, only suppressing it. Maybe if I buy him a skirt for his birthday, he'll wear it.

"And that leaves the butler jobs to: Junpei, Kenji, and Kazushi." Okay, at least I got old Minato's buddies with me. Teach said that we will all meet here early in the morning to setup a booth in class and after school we'll do our thing. Luckily, we get to use Ekoda's room for all the cooking and stuff, and we just have to walk by to serve the food.

Akihiko is going to get a sick kick out of this.

**Normal Akihiko POV; Wednesday; Morning**

I woke up this morning feeling, pretty good actually. But I felt something warm, hugging my stomach, and I was afraid to see what it was, but I had to. I pulled off the covers and it was Minato sleeping on my, wait

"W-where's my clothes!?" I said pretty loud, that he woke up, but pulled the blanket over him, put I pulled it right off. _Oh God, he's nude too! _I jumped right out of bead and covered myself with the blanket. Instead of reacting surprised or mad, Minato just got up, yawned and sat up on my bed. _Wow, he's pretty well built. He's also got good muscles- wait, why am I thinking this?_

"Morning Aki." He didn't seemed unfazed by the fact that we were both sleeping together, naked I will add. "Are you okay, you seem like you had seen something." Of course I SAW something, I just saw our leader's sword and shield! Two shields I guess, aww screw it.

"What did you, me, us- what happened!? Did we you know, do anything wrong?" _Please say no, please say no_.

"No, not really. I had a bad dream, so I came in here, took of my clothes and took of yours, and fell right asleep in your bed. No sex, trust me." Good. "But I do sense you're turned on by this." He pointed to my lower region, which was bulging right now. No way, I don't swing that way! Do I?

"Thanks for letting me stay; I'm going back to my room to get ready for school. By the way, stop by our classroom after school. I got a surprise for you." He took his clothes and left. What did he mean by surprise? Whatever, I'm going to take a shower. As I got ready for my day and stepped out of my room, Mitsuru stopped me.

"Aki, I need to ask you something? What have you been doing with alter Minato I do not know of?" Great, she saw him walk out of my room. She must have thought that we were doing the **special **business.

"Nothing Mitsuru." However, knowing Mitsuru, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Look Akihiko, I trust you, but I have one word of advice. Don't take advantage of this Minato just to fuel your… preferences, not that I mind of course. I just didn't expect that you would you know, roll that way. Don't worry; I'll keep it from the other members until you want to come out." I didn't get to say a word to defend myself because she walked away fast. Now I also had to go see this 'surprise' in Minato's homeroom._ Wait a minute; I heard they were doing a fundraiser for a fieldtrip. One of the seniors mentioned it was a-_

**Normal Yukari POV; Wednesday; After School**

"Welcome to Gekkoukan High Café!" There goes Minato and Aigis. Being in this maid outfit was pretty weird, but luckily, Aigis and Minato were kind enough to take most of the wrok so I could spend my time talking to Fuuka, who was relaxing in a corner table. I have to admit, we really did pull of a good café. The tables and chairs, the décor, were all made to make it seem realistic. It actually looked like to one in the mall, but I guess it made it all the more believable. We had been working pretty hard for an hour, and things haven't slowed down too much.

But it was worth seeing Junpei and Minato's friends work their ass off for once. Junpei and Kenji were already whining at the first sight of customers; Kaz, while okay at first, was pissed off when he accidentally spilled some coffee on himself, so he joined them too in bitching. Eventually, I couldn't stand it.

"Will you three shut up? Jeez, what if you had to do this for a job? You would get fired of course!" Ugh, boys were so lazy. Except Minato of course, speaking of Minato…

"Welcome Akihiko-sempai!" He said in a high, girly voice. He too was wearing a maid outfit just like me. He had eyeliner, mascara, and concealer to ever further his look. His blue hair was lengthened through some unknown mean and his bangs were put off to one side.

I never noticed how much Minato could pass if he wanted to. I'd have to ask him when he gets back. Akihiko walked over to the table Fuuka was sitting at and sat himself down. From the look of it, he seemed pretty exhausted.

"Sempai, what's wrong." I asked. He just buried his face in his arms.

"First Mitsuru thought I and Minato are having sex, and then she thinks I'm gay. It's just been bugging me." I got him some water and he took it.

"Well Sempai, are you?" Fuuka asked.

"N-no!" Akihiko seemed flustered. Just then Fuuka turned to me.

"By the way Yukari, I saw Aigis going through your room." Wait, what did she just say? I know this Aigis likes to break in, but taking my stuff is a whole other story.

"Aigis!" I disregarded everyone else in the room. She skipped toward me, smiling and being well, not Aigis. Creepy.

"Yes Yuka-tan? What is it?" She looked so innocent, but I wasn't going to let that one slide. From my other eye, I could see the three idioteers watching from the sideline and Minato still serving customers.

"What did you get from my room?" I told her in a harsh whisper. She just giggled and said,

"Oh yeah, turns out that the other me actually doesn't have clothes other than the uniform here, so I borrowed some of yours since they fit me so well." That in a weird way actually made sense.

"What exactly did you take?" If this was a comedy, my eye was twitching at this point, which probably it was.

"Oh, this!" She pulled up her clothes to show the bunny thong that I had got as a 'gift'. Damn you Junpei! I should have burned it. Everyone in the room, except Minato of course, stared in shock as she did that. Then three large thuds could be heard as she put down her clothes. It turns out that the three idioteers had been knocked back by a nosebleed of epic proportions.

"You're wearing my PANTIES!" Then Akihiko started laughing.

"Oh my god and I thought I had it bad! Looks like you 'girlfriend'," He _really _drew out that last word so everyone could hear him. ",likes to borrow your clothes Yukari." _And I thought I Aki was a nice guy! Looks like if he wants to fight with fire, I'll show him fire!_

"Well I heard from Mitsuru that you and Minato have been doing things in bed lately. Care to explain?" Now the spotlight was on him, and I think I heard Chihiro squeal in delight over an actual yaoi couple right here.

"I uh…" Looks like Akihiko was at a loss of words. "Well Aigis goes into your room as well to sleep with you! What about that huh?"

**Normal POV, Wednesday; Afterschool**

"They're really going at it, huh?" Alter Minato pulled up a chair to sit with Alter Aigis. Akihiko and Yukari were arguing, well, that was too small a word to describe that the fact they were throwing pastries and refreshments at each other. The other students took cover behind the desks while Junpei filmed the whole thing, dubbing it the best 'food fight' ever.

"I thought Akihiko was full of class. By the way, we probably didn't get to go on the field trip." Minato smiled deviously and said,

"Nah, I just gave Ms. Toriumi around 20 million yen and told her to go nuts with the planning. She said something about going to Canada and was too happy to notice me."

"Wait, are you saying you just did this to-" Aigis had to admire Minato's brains.

"Wear a maid outfit and watch Yuka-tan and Aki fight? Yup. I love this place."

Man was it going to be a long clean up.

**I literally fell out of my chair while righting the bunny thong thing. Now you know what not to give as a gift, guys. By the way,I love all of your guys' reviews and I'm sorry if I don't respond to them. Now let's take a sneak peak at next chapter,**

"Junpei, is that a monocle?"

**And **

"Hey, is that 3DS? Why does it have yaoi photos of- wait that's of me and you!"

**Canada = Toronto = Scott Pilgrim = XD**


	5. Stupei gets mad and more!

**How did you guys like the café chapter last? Was it good? Judging from your reviews, yes, and I love all of you!**

**Obtained new Social Link: Awesome Reviewers!**

**Normal Minato POV; Tuesday, Early Morning**

"Morning Minato, you don't seem to well. What is bothering you?" Ugh, here comes Mr. Fancy and Respect and ah what the hell. I had a headache from staying up so late and I had trouble getting on my new uniform that Aigis had helped me fit. The skirt was short and the top _and _the bra, which I must say did feel good on my chest. And these panties were thin, making my rifle feel exposed.

Man Aigis, why did you take Yuka-tan's clothes?

"Excuse me, Minato, are you okay?" Junpei had that British charm in his voice. At the same time, Akihiko came to get some breakfast. Normally it would be his protein stuff and his beef bowl, but now all I've seen him eat is Mad Bull and ramen. If he wasn't on the boxing team, he would get fat by now. Or at least not the Aki I know because we've all been in good shape when we fight in Tartarus.

"What up N00bs, Aki the destroyer is in the house!" His voice was rowdy and loud, not like the cool suave senior back from my home. "Eh, fancy; tatsuya, what's the matter?" He even knows my name on Innocent Sin? That's creepy.

"Akihiko, you are getting on my nerves, please leave immediately. I was trying to strike up a friendly conversation with, excuse me, where are you going?" I left the room before my chat. First my masculinity was down the drain, my badassery was demolished yesterday, and I did not need my intellect as well to be shattered, especially by a guy who had initiated Operation Babe Hunt, which I still look back on.

Funny times were to be made, I didn't know it then.

**Normal Aigis POV; Tuesday, Lunchtime**

"I do not feel comfortable dressing up as a maid to participate in the fundraiser tomorrow. It doesn't help that Yukari had the one you had found in Tartarus. What would Shinji say if he had someone do this? Oh yes, 'you're an asshole'." I slumped on Minato's shoulder as he was eating lunch. We had gotten on top of the rooftop to be together in peace and quiet and to avoid the other members of the student body.

"How do you think I feel Ai? I have to be in a dress tomorrow serving other people! My manliness is dying on the inside." Minato huffed.

"You are wearing the standard girl's uniform and have no issues with it, so I am not entirely sure that the problems you bring up are all that relevant." Minato got up in disbelief of my statement, seeming offended.

"Of course I feel weird! My penis feels exposed and-"He turned around to seeing to male students backing away from the door and going back down. Minato calmed down a little when they left and continued. "I'm wearing a skirt and a bra and it's weird! And tomorrow I have to wear makeup! Ugh, is this really the opposite of me?" He seemed frustrated.

"Sorry, I did not mean to upset you. But will you still do this task?" Personally, Minato doing this job with me made me feel more comfortable. Of course I would keep that from his a secret.

"Of course Ai, I would leave you and Yukari by yourselves, so yeah, I'll put up with it." That relieved me of my worries. At the same time, we heard a familiar voice call out,

"Hey, are you two done with your sappy moment, I want to use my speakers on my 3DS." Akihiko was hiding behind the door this entire time? "Jeez, I'm trying to watch a movie me and Minato made. It's really… good." He was panting from behind the wall, so me and Minato walked over.

"Aki, is that yaoi of-us!? How is that even possible?" The video he was watching was an animated version of the two having sex, with Minato on bottoms. The video, while it did not faze me, greatly disturbed Minato. "W-who made that, was it me?"

"Uh, you of course." Minato shook his head in disbelief. "We did it once and with the help of Aigis, you animated it. Don't you two remember?" I see, in this reality, Minato is perceived as Minako, a girl.

"Never mind Aki, Aigis, let's go back to class before Captain Fancy and Yukari get there." Wait a minute,

"Who's captain fancy?"

Maybe the smarter version of Junpei can tell me who this Captain Fancy was, and how does Minato know him.

**Normal Minato POV; Wednesday, After School**

"Wow Minako, you look great in that! Maybe I can see what's under it later tonight." I groan as I served Fuuka and her two friends. A comment like that was making my day all the more disturbing. I've been getting stuff like that from all the guys in school. What pissed me off even more is the fact that Junpei wasn't even working! Since he exuded that charm of being a _total _gentleman, he just had to greet the people coming in and out. He is even wearing those things that British men wear in the movies. What was it?

"Hey Iori, is that a monacle?" That's what it was! It was oh great; Keisuke. He was looking more badass than even, and it was my turn to serve him.

"Hello Keisuke, welcome to Gekoukkan High Café!" I tried to sound cheery, but the way he was looking at me with those shades made me feel angry.

"Minako, you look good, as always of course." _I just want to get this over with. _"So, where can I sit?" I lead him to a corner to the room, so he could stay away from me.

"Thanks. I actually just came here for some water; and of course to see you." _Just for me? That would have been almost touching if I was a girl!_

"T-thanks?" I managed to get out off my chest. "Here, I'll get your water. Asshole…"

"What was that?" I squeaked at him noticing the last part. "Never mind, take your time."

I went back to the other room to get him a drink, and when I got back, nearly every girl there was admiring him like a bunch of fangirls whose dream man came true.

"Here." I nearly broke the glass when I slammed it on the table. He nudged the other girls away so he could look at me. I felt a little good, seeing he wanted just me. But then I remembered who he was and now I felt even worse.

"Ladies please, you're making the employee who works here feel uncomfortable." All the girls walked away complaining how much a bitch I was. "Now, any better. All those people made you look bad."

"T-thanks. I then noticed Akihiko walking in, still staring at his handheld. _Good, perfect timing to make my get away." _"Akihiko, hi!" I waved toward him so he would notice me.

"Hey Minako, how's the whole café thing doing. Sucks don't it?" I brought him to a table far away from Keisuke. Luckily, there weren't too many people left, so I could stick around and chat with Aki.

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, I gave our teacher a lot of money for our field trip anyways, so this was just for fun." Only for my friends I thought.

"That's good." He motioned me to sit down. "Where are you guys going?" I have a slight smile on my face, since I had never been there myself.

"We're going to Canada, Toronto. I'm not even sure whether or not she was actually telling the truth, but I hear it's gonna be big." It was a nice break from my normal routine. Kill shadows, move up S. Links, and make love to practically every girl I know, the usual…

"But that means you might not be able to go back home Minato. I hear it's going to last for a week." Wait, a week, that's like forever! I can't stay here for a week, and neither can Ai- wait, what is Keisuke doing to Aigis? Keisuke was, _flirting _with her? Oh hell no!

"Hey!" I called to them. "She's taken Keisuke." Yukari then stepped up to say,

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." Woah, that was a lot to put out there. Keisuke then stood up, like he was challenging her.

"Why don't we fight for her?" Man, this one is going to get out of hand. Keisuke grabbed a chair while Yukari picked up a… big, metal spoon? "First one who gives loses, and winner is hers. Yukari had full on determination on his challenge.

"Bring it." Keisuke and Yukari then started swinging at each other and throwing fists and kicks. To my surprise, Keisuke was keeping up with someone who fought in Tartarus in a daily basis. Or maybe is that Yukari just sucked at close combat. It looked like that the fight was going to close soon when Junpei appeared to try to break it up.

"Come on good folk, there's no need for violence." However, a stray swing of Yukari's spoon hit junpei's monocle and shattered it into many tiny pieces.

And all hell broke loose as he joined in as well.

"I will avenge my piece of eyewear by beating the livings out of you!" He charged them head on with his fists.

I hope this trip settles everything and me and Ai can get out of here.

**Poor Minato, does he not know I'm having too much fun to make this fanfic short! I hope you guys are having fun as well.** **And remember, read and review guys!**


	6. Junpei got a Plan!

**Hey guys, I'm redoing this chapter again because a lot of you, while nothing too much, wasn't very fond of last chapter. So now instead of leaving, I'm redoing it, only without the cameos, or will I? Just kidding, you guys are the best. So you know, enjoy.**

**Normal Junpei POV; Thursday, Midday**

"Man, will you stop kicking the seat?! I'm trying to get some sleep here! Jeez…" That was the fourth time they were kicking the back of my seat while laughing at each other. It was really weird seeing those two act like little kids. Then again, if these two were really the opposites of the old Minato and Aigis, then those two are the most mature people I had ever seen.

"No, because seeing you annoyed is fun! Besides, Yukari put us up to it." What! I call foul on using these two _idiots _against me. I mean, what have I ever done to her? Well, besides being a major perv, but that's beside the point! Thankfully, we were in first class, unlike all of the other students, and I could easily see her relaxing by the bar set up on the other side of the plane. I'm going to have a little talk to her.

"Yo, Yukari, what's up?" _Luckily, I know how to make her real pissed real fast._

"Oh hey, how is it handling those two? Pretty tough huh?" She tried to seem apologetic, but I knew those two weren't lying, cause they weren't the smartest of the two. I turned back to watch them, who were laughing at some joke he had just made up. Man, what were they, 5?

"Yeah, but it's like those two are doing it on _purpose_." Let's see her try and make a good excuse on this one. Her face seemed like I was on two something.

"Oh come on, maybe they're just innocent, not everyone has to be hardcore all the time. Then again, if everyone was laid back, then we'd be like an army of Junpeis, all pervy and stuff." Ouch, that hurt, but now it's my turn to release the dogs of war.

"So, what do you think of Aigis? I mean, not just now, but in general?" Opening shot.

"Oh, she's okay, but I wish I could get to know her more." Enemy is not engaged.

"Like how Yuka-tan, and where…" Gamble fire.

"Well, I wish I could have some alone time with her, I mean, she's always Minato." Hostile not aware, continue.

"I guess, maybe on this trip, you could do something special with her. Me and Akihiko could take Minato, or Minako, whatever, somewhere around town and you and Aigis could have some time to do something by yourselves." Target acquired, going in for a kill. Houston also reminded me that we were landing in Toronto soon.

"Hey! That's actually a good idea, thanks Junpei." Target walking into kill zone, take the shot! The plane had just landed, and we were ready to get off.

"Sure," They were getting off of the airplane. "Hey Aigis, come here!" Thankfully, she had no objections. My head was screaming to take the shot, but no, I had to make sure it would be a confirmed kill.

"Yeah, what is it?" She had all that cheer and sweetness in her, voice, this was just too good.

"Would you like to go on a date with Yukari?" Bam! Kill confirmed! +100 xp

"WHAT!" Enemy retaliation present, fire back!

This was my best idea ever.

**Normal Akihiko POV; Thursday, Afternoon**

"This is your worst idea ever Junpei!" I yelled at him, who was sitting on a small bench, trying not to laugh at me. Minato was in a dressing room, putting on god knows what! This is all your fault Aki, you were too gullible. I bet Shinji and Miki were laughing at me right now for me being so stupid.

"So Aki, what do ya think?" Minato had come out of the dressing room, wearing some light blue jeans and a bright red sweater, looking good as always. Did I just say good, oh god!

"U-uh, it's uh…" Man why can't I think of anything.

"It looks perfect!" The boutique owner came up to him. "Is this for your boyfriend? Are you two on a date?" I could see on the corner of my right eye that Junpei was holding back everything he could say, but it was straining his face. I was probably blushing. I couldn't get a say in this, could I?

"Well, you do make a good girlfriend for him, that's for sure." Those two had still been holding a conversation, and the owner had just commented on something.

"Actually, I'm his boyfriend." Are you even serious? Minato, why oh why couldn't you have just gone with a thank you? The owner and Junpei were a little quiet, making me nervous. Suddenly, the owner looked all sweet and said,

"Isn't that nice? Your boyfriend and his friend taking you out shopping, that's so sweet!" Things couldn't get worse. Then Junpei had to step up and say,

"Well, those two are new, so I tend to give my expertise now and then." Now he's taking credit!? That's being a new low. I am so killing him and bringing him back with Recarm and doing it again, though that kinda does borderline on being very, very sadistic.

"Why thanks, but ya know, I am here to offer some tips…" Now he's using this to score? Such an opportunist dick! Can't let him get away with this. So I resorted to the only option I could think of at the time.

"Hey Junpei, why don't we go visit some sights, since we are foreigners. You are the one who helped me and Minako go on a date, and maybe we can go somewhere you like. My treat." Doesn't matter, I have shit tons of cash from Tartarus farming anyway. A few thousand yen is no problem.

"W-wait what?" Before he could protest, I paid for Minako's outfit and we were out of there. Junpei seemed pissed, like I cared though.

"What the hell sempai? What was that for?" While I and he were arguing, Minako was humming some tune until she spoke up,

"I'm hungry, why don't we eat here?" She pointed to some vegan restaurant that I guess we had walked in front of. When did that happen? Junpei groaned cause he hated healthy stuff, and I wasn't too fond of being super healthy as well, but Minako was Minako.

"The Happy Avicado, what the hell is that?"

**Normal Yukari POV; Thursday, Afternoon**

"Hey, Yukari, why do you want to be with me? I don't see myself as anything too special. Why not be with Minato or another guy?" Now I have never heard Aigis really question anything, so this was a first. I mean, we were on a "date", thanks to Stupei, and we were walking toward a nearby movie theater to watch some random flic. So why was I doing this.

"Was it because Junpei had, set us up?" That could be completely it, or else I would have denied this date and I'd be somewhere else. Besides, that would be too mean, especially to someone like her.

"No, that's not it. I'm not sure, I guess, that I'm, attracted to you. Like in a friends way." No need for her to do some extra analyzing there. I didn't want her to think things the wrong way. Then again, mostly anything she does is seen to most people as something else.

"Really, I never thought of being really important to anyone other than Minato. That's why I am always right beside him. I guess I neglected other people around me." We stopped at the entrance as I paid our tickets. The movie, which I hadn't been paying attention, was fine, but I was more into Aigis' movements. How she laughed, stayed tensed, even cried a little at the ending. She really was becoming more human. After the movie, we decided to sit in Ice Cream Parlor, not actually to eat, but just because it was an almost vacant place, to talk.

"Did you like it Aigis?" I wanted to see her thoughts, more than before.

"It was okay, though I did not get some parts of it." She seemed more interested in something else, there was an emptiness in her words, which worried me.

"What's wrong?"

"Yukari, I need to ask you something. Is it, right for two people of the same sex to love each other? Cause there was some people at the theater, not many but some, calling us some really bad names." Man, this was like explaining something to a kid. How am I supposed to explain that not everyone is accepting, but you might as well anyway.

"Well Aigis, you know how everyone is different, right?" She nodded. "Well, being someone who's just like you isn't fully accepted, so it's hard to express yourself in the open, but it's getting better and better. You understand?" Man this wasn't going well, I would suck as a parent.

"So if I kiss you, it would still be okay?" I didn't get what she meant, but she reached over the table and just that. The employees were watching us, and instead of being discouraging, they just watched on like it was amusing. Two female, foreign, high school students making out in the middle of the workplace, nothing unusual right? It was only after a few seconds that our lips parted.

"Yukari, you are deeply flushed. Don't tell me that you want more, do you?" At least here her playful side had come back, something I deeply missed from the alter-Aigis.

"You never know, maybe I do want more. But not here, the employees are giddy with watching us." We walked out into the afternoon, the sun still bright, and both of us smiling, holding hands.

"You know what Aigis, I don't mind."

**Yay! Now on to the insanity for next chapter! I still haven't thought of any ideas for next one, and this time I couldn't give you a preview, but I promise I'll try harder!**


	7. A Close Encounter Of Veggies

**Hey guys, how did you like last chapter? Was it mind blowingly orgasmic? Well you're getting more in this one! I'm continuing the normal normal SEES line since I left the three boys, well two boys and Minako, hanging. So in other words, you getting DOUBLE insanity next two chapters.**

**Enjoy**

**Normal Akihiko POV; Thursday, Afternoon**

"G-great, it's a vegan restaurant." I managed to get out. I loathed these places. Cause I was a meat junkie, and these were the type of places that I'd be caught dead in. And from the looks of it, Junpei wasn't too fond of being here as well. I guess he wasn't the only one who was too fond to eat healthy, but to Minako, this was the best idea he/she had ever had.

"Come on guys, try something new!" Minako whined at us. Man, he can be like a little kid. But a really cute one… Ugh, must push away gay thoughts.

"Uh, I guess." I looked at the menu, and from the look of it, not a single ounce of my protein anywhere! I had to pick something or else I'd look like a total douche. But I guess the expression on my face was tipping of the cashier.

"Hey! You two, what do you want? Man, this sucks being a cashier, why couldn't I stay in the kitchen." It was some middle aged man with a beard, obviously Canadian. He seemed impatient at us. Wouldn't blame him and-

"Uh, earth to Aki? What are you getting? Come on, he doesn't have all day. I mean, even Junpei has ordered something." I looked at Junpei, who was grinning at me cause he actually found something he liked.

"You know what, I'll pass. I'm not that hungry." I really was, but I think I saw a vending machine a few blocks down from here. I'm going to make whoever owns that thing a happy camper if I can get my hands on a few dozen candy bars.

"And just a plain salad for Aki, no dressing. Thanks a lot!" Wait, did Minako just order something for me. He/she was smiling at me, and all of that innocence in that cute face of his was really hard to muster up enough anger to punch it. Cute? Wtf Aki?

"That's gonna be 15 dollars, who's paying?" The cashier looked at me, since I was the oldest and probably the most responsible of the group. Now I'm paying for food I don't wanna even eat? Ain't this a craptastic dinner.

"Come Akihiko sempai, me and Minako are broke. I bet you have money anyway.' I pulled out a few bills from my wallet, thankfully I converted my yen into Canadian dollars. He mumbled something about foreigners being stupid and gave Minako an order number. I took us a table seat neat the doors, so I can go outside and gag if I hate the food, which I probably will.

"Ugh, why couldn't I just go to a vending machine?" Looks like Junpei had the same idea as me. He was slumping in his chair, probably from starvation, and I wouldn't blame him. But he did have the same idea as me. Minako was just humming to some tune on her clip on head phones.

And we had no food for at least 15 minutes. Ugh, this sucks. Why couldn't we go to a normal fast food chain and just be done with it? Some African chick brought over our food. It looks like Minako had bought some granola shit and me and Junpei had the same thing.

"Well guys, eat up!" Yeah, easy for you Minako.

I took a bite from it, and what the -! It was like eating out of a lawn mower, only with the good bits of crap taken right out, so it was actually even worse. Junpei spit his right out, which made me feel a little better of myself.

Suffer with me brother, we're in this together.

**Normal Junpei POV; Thursday, Afternoon**

_Dear God, what is this?_ I would have said in a badass movie macho man tone, because this DISGRACE of food was in front of my lap, and I was in a public place. Well I would normally like to consider myself as a healthy person, I mean I do like what? 5 push-ups a day. So I didn't need this torture treatment right? Well nope cause life sucks!

I mean, not even some dressing or a piece of chicken? Man, this was getting hardcore.

"Junpei what's wrong? It looks like you just ate something out of… a lawn mower!" No duh I just did. I'm gonna need a few recarms to get through this.

**Battle!**

**Junpei Iori Lv. 75**

**Vs.**

**SALAD Lv. 99**

_Okay, let's go! _I took a big forkful of it and stuffed it in my mouth and swallowed it pretty quickly. Take that! But then it came back upon my taste buds. It's vegetarian goodness was horrible to taste.

**Salad uses,' No Meat'. Poor dieters are weak to this move! It is super effective!**

Ok, well let's see about that! Luckily, Minako got us some water bottles, and I down about half of it to kill the taste.

'**Water Bottle' is super effective in healing Junpei, but reduces Courage points for showing he is a wuss.**

I took another bite and it had the same effect on me, so I took the other half of the water bottle with me. But I looked down at my plate and saw that I still had at least ¾ of a way to go. And I was out of water already. It's like being in a dungeon without any revives. But with our leader out of command, there was a lot more at stake.

STEAK!

I had been able to go through at least half my salad, but it was just too much. No true man should be made to suffer through this, this, insanity. But Minako didn't seem to mind. Then my sempai, awesome as he already is, became a saving grace as he got out of his chair, rushed toward the door and sprinted toward a nearby McDonald's. I did just the same. I'm not even sure that my legs registered tiredness when I caught up to him. Just for the food my body was in an overdrive state!

**Alter Minako POV; Thursday, Afternoon**

Those two are funny; I should make a note to the Misturu in this world that those two should become vegetarian for a few days. I wonder if those guys back in my world are so anti-healthy. Oh well, I'll just have to try and see. The cashier that had taken our order was probably on break, because he took up Junpei's seat. He was watching the two in the other side of the street, wolfing down tons of fast food that was probably going to give them indigestion for a lifetime. _120 chicken nuggets, man slow down!_

"Those two are going to be sick for weeks." He seemed amused that those two were eating enough food to feed a small army.

"Yeah, but grey-haired senior works out a lot, so it won't affect him; on the other hand, Baseball cap lazy-ass is going to gain sooooo much wait." Junpei's gonna need a personal trainer after this one. I mean, how does the kid not get fat? I always work out and diet and we both look about the same size. No fair!

"Heh, but I don't see you guys are around here. What's your business?" I explained to him about our class having a school trip here, even though there was no apparent reason and our teach wanted to travel foreign for once.

"Funny, it's sounds like a better way to spend a trip than when I remember being in high school. Hey look, Baseball Cap is puking on the curb." And he was right, Junpei was hurling a tornado of barf on the sidewalk, with Akihiko joining him in the fest. People were staring at him and were also taking a few pictures.

Maybe I should ask for one to save when I go back.

"I think I should see if they are okay, right?" I was a little concerned since Junpei fell backward, with drool coming out of his mouth. Eww that's nasty. Akihiko picked him up and dragged him back to The Happy Avocado. He looked like his guts had imploded and his face was pale.

"Dear god, it's like I had received a bomb in my stomach…" He fell down with his partner in food.

"I think I should call Mitsuru to get these two, I don't think I could carry them to the hotel." But my cashier friend walked over to the counter who seemed to be the manager. After a few minutes, he brought over his car.

"Come on, I'll take you over to the hotel. But only because these two are really comical." I grinned, and pulled the two into the backseats of the car. Thankfully, the hotel wasn't too far from The Happy Avacado, and in minutes we were there. I called for Fuuka to come out of the hotel, which by the way looked like a super duper 5 star, and help with the two idiots, who were groaning and moaning from indigestion.

"What happened to these two?" She had probably never seen these two in a state like this out of battle.

"Oh, they tried to eat healthy food for once and then went on a McDonald binge." That should sum it up. We dragged them into the lobby where we lay them in a couch. I went outside to thank my new friend.

"Thank you so much! I didn't want them to drag them all the way here. I hope we weren't too much trouble. I even bowed to him in respect to show my gratitude. He just smiled as he started back the car.

"Nah, it was nothing. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Minako Arisato. What's yours?" It's totally rude not to ask.

"Mine. Oh, I'm Wallace Wells." And he drove off into the sunset. Canada was such a cool Place.

**Suck on that, UTAH! Jk, I don't even know why I said that. Oh well, that cameo was much, much, smaller than last time. So how did you like that? I'm sorry for not updating so frequently, my life has been a mess. But that's high school, right?**


	8. Fingerrocketing Everyone!

**On the roll again, the crazy people are here to troll Minato and Aigis once again, so come on down to this fic again! Yeah, that was a stupid intro, but whatever, because Minato and Aigis are back in Action! So those two chapters back there may have messed up the whole one chapter per reality rule, but in a humor almost parody, there are no rules! Except for the crossover one…**

**Enjoy…**

**Normal Minato POV; Thursday, Midday**

"Man first class rocks! Does anyone here know if they have Wi-Fi? Cause my gaming laptop is itching to be used. Ken's too!" Ugh, why does he have to be so loud? I mean, come on, you've asked that question for at least half the flight. And from Japan to Canada at least takes half a day.

At least the drinks here were decent enough to make me get lost in my thoughts. Yeah that's right, I indulged myself into a few western habits like underage drinking. The people in my flight were that annoying. Thankfully, an innocent flight attendant and a few hundred Canadian dollars helped swing my side into favor.

Though all of that rum and whiskey was killing my throat and I could barely even think clearly. Wait, what was I even thinking of right now?

"Minato, you okay? It seems like you digested to much alcohol. Wtf man?" Aki asked me from the seat in front of me leaning over the chair, but not taking one second of time off of his DS. Man I wish this whole ordeal was over and get on with my real life.

"Mhh, whatever Aki, leve me aline." That was the most I could get out of my slurred speech. I felt like I was going to puke, luckily Aigis, thank God I wasn't alone, was right beside me, comforting me. It was so nice having a hot, loving, android companion with me.

Hot, don't get me wrong, I would never take advantage of her like that. I'm not some cruel perv. But seeing a robotic teenage girl in lingerie would be tempting.

"Don't blame me, blame Jack Daniel and his drunken crew." I muttered, not even realizing I was speaking my thoughts out loud. Aigis nudged at me to be quiet and I guess I did shut up. Because the next thing I remember was her carrying me down from the plane.

I bet it was weird seeing a petite girl carrying someone even bigger than her on her back. At least I didn't throw up on the runway. That part Canada should be proud of. We got decency. Eh, I think I just might…

Bleh!

**Normal Aigis POV; Thursday, Evening**

"So Aigis, do you want to go on a date?" Yukari had asked me aroud half an hour ago.

Now, running from the cops at the present is making me regret my decision. However, I may have to rewind the events of the past to give you a good detail of my days since.

**Normal Aigis POV; Thursday, Afternoon (Flashback)**

"So Aigis, do you want to go on a date?" That was what Yukair had asked me as she walked into my room. Everyone in SEES had acquired a room for themselves, because Minato was so rich from what he called 'Dungeon Farming'. However I had left my door unlocked because more or less no intruder could harm me. So I will admit that I was taken by surprise when Yukari had hugged me from the behind.

"Yukari! You know you shouldn't sneak up on me. Y-you scared me you know…" I moved my body so I could be facing her, but she moved hers so we fell on the king-sized bed. She was smiling at me as she picked us both back up.

"Come on, let's go Aigis, you really don't need to unpack. Or maybe we should buy some stuff and just enjoy a nice evening here." I probably should just stay here anyway.

"Um, I think I'll take up the offer of us buying items and staying in my room. No need to get lost in the unknown." Yukari's eyes lost a little of luster, she probably wanted to go out and explore Canada anyway. But I'll be setting the guidelines.

"Fine, but get ready, cause in five minutes I'll be out of my room!" She ran out of my room and sharply turning to hers, which was right down the hallway where the females were staying. I got on a black jacket similar to Akihiko's and some dark blue jeans. Most of my clothes were male, to no one's surprise since in my normal reality; I am seen as a girl. I had gone out of my room and took an elevator down to the breathtakingly large lobby. Yukari was waiting for me in her light red dress/coat I'm not what. We walked out of the doors arms locked and looking optimistic.

We walked around the main shopping district, did some clothes shopping where she bought me a blazer, and got a bite to eat at a vegan place called The Happy Avacado. What a strange name. Finally, we were going to rent a movie before returning to my room to watch. I did have to admit, I was having a really good time. Just the two of us made me feel more human, almost like when I am near Minato. But one fatal mistake took the day for the worse.

"Aigis, is that your rocket launcher on your arm?" I had forgotten to notice that I had Albreo, with rocket bullets, still attached. I guess that it really worked well as a disguised weapon. Man, I hope nothing goes, wait what is she doing? She's uh-

"Yukari, don't touch that!" I yelled at her, but it was too late. She had found the manual trigger on my hand, and all of my rockets from my fingers went haywire. They made a loud screeching sound as they flew into a nearby store, blowing out the window wall. Glass and debris went everywhere as bystanders ran away from the sight, while some were looking at us, wondering how we caused all of this. But if there was one person who did stand out of the crowd, it was the employee that worked at the store. And from the whispers of the seers, it seemed really bad.

"Hey, didn't that hit the video store. Man isn't Pine going to be mad at those two teenagers."

"They better star running, or else she'll crush them with her mallot."

"Or else, I'm mean they are both girls, and…" This didn't sound really good for us. A young brunette in her young twenties with brown eyes and freckles walked out of the debris, looking pretty pissed off at us. Her work uniform was all burnt and dirty and she was staring at us with a burning intensity. Another person came out of the store, probably her manage.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I already called the cops and they-" She got cut off by the other young woman.

"Shut your trap Hollie, I'm pissed off already today and this just made it." She then pulled out what came from a super small purse a mallet. A large mallet and my sensors were not dysfunctional.

"Aigis, we better run." Yukari was pulling me as she was moving backwards. I fought many shadow, even death, though I do realize I still lost. No human that is now even a persona user could match my power outside of the Dark Hour. What's the worst she could do? She then threw the mallet, going right through a lamppost and smashing a 20ft tree in the middle of a park. 250m away!

Worst of all, she pulled out a second one. Is this what human experiences as fear?

"R-RUN!" I picked up Yukari bridal style and my leg gears almost fell apart at the speed I was going.

**Normal Minato POV; Thursday, Evening**

Where am I? Who am I? Do I have a di-? Never mind, but UGH my throat and face is burning! I stumbled out of my apparently big bed in I guess was my hotel room. Kudos to Aigis for doing that for me, I'll have to remember to thank her later. I stumbled and crawled my way toward to the bathroom, where my first appointment was the toilet.

I haven't so much green and yellow in my life.

Next stop was the sink, where I just let the water run down into my mouth. Nothing has ever gone into my mouth that has made me feel so good. Okay that was weird but I don't give a hoot. Also as I may have guessed, my visit to the great white round one wasn't enough, and now his unfortunate brother, sink, was going to get it to. Thank God at least I had the decency to clean it up.

This all happened before I even realized that I wasn't even clothed. I grabbed a bath robe before flopping down on the bed. I didn't feel like doing anything, so I just flipped on the TV to see what was on. Most of the shows talked too fast and were in English, making my hangover even less bearable. But when I flipped onto the daily news, something caught my eye, so I stayed there.

The reporter, thank God she talked at a normal pace, was explaining that a so called 'terrorist attack' was performed right outside a normal store, and the cops were also in hot pursuit. She was interviewing the manager.

"How would you explain the events of what had happened today?" She asked.

"Well I heard a large crash go right through the window and scattered all of our movies and shelves all over the place. I guess it looked like it came from this blond girl's fingers. Wait how the hell is that even possible? Whatever, and then my coworker started to chase after them and- wait that reminds me, Kim, get your ass back over here and-"I turned off the TV. Finger rockets? Don't tell me that… Then I heard my cell phone go off. Aigis had left it right beside the bed stand.

"Minato, we're in some trouble. Can you help me out?" Aigis was using her cute voice, or else I would have never gotten some clothes on, or even brush my teeth.

**Hangovers are hangovers Minato, that's why you should be drinking in the first place. But hey, who's going to relieve his stress? His persona?**


	9. The Fast and Furious Pantless!

**Well looks like we got a crime scene of international proportions. And Minato is going to save his friends… with a hangover. And we have two sort of innocent teenage girl culprits running from the Mounties and worst of all… Kim. Eh, but since they are main characters, they'll pull through. But at what cost? Their dignity? Their money? Their lives? Their… pants? Read on my reader friends. Read on.**

**Enjoy**

**Normal Aigis POV; Thursday, Evening**

I have felt no fear, of any kind, until now at this moment. And all of this caused by humans. If I had any real siblings, I would be laughed at by my fear. However,

"The woman known as Kim Pine will go down as an exception." I whispered under my breath. Me and Yuakri were hiding in a dark alleyway. The cops were still looking for us, with the obvious blazing sirens and foot police. But those were not my concerns. It was the brunette who could throw a hundred pound weapon nearly across a park with pinpoint accuracy. And was still chasing us.

"Aigis, are we going to be okay?" Yukari whispered to me. She was clutching my right arm behind me. She was scared because she could not use her persona, or at least without her evoker, and Kim Pine was not to be messed with. Her usually chirpy demeanor was gone. Well no shit since we were being hunted and it's been hours with no end in sight.

"Don't worry Yukari, I just called Minato, he'll help us." But to what extent? I mean, normal humans, especially those who are not of royalty or adults have little sway against the authorities. Then again, this is Minato Arisato we are talking about.

He survived an execution, so there wasn't any limit to his abilities.

"Well, w-what did he say?" Before I could tell her that he had hung up on me, I heard footsteps, and accompanying them were the last person I wanted to see right now.

Kim Pine. Her boots were splashing through the alleyway as it started to rain. Her mallet was in her hand, being dragged on the ground. A rumbling sound could be heard as she lifted it right back up; she apparently was cursing to herself. A sharp ringing could be heard, and apparently it was her cellphone.

"What!?" She snapped to the other person on the line. "Ugh, you really need me to move your stuff? It's like one freaking box Pilgrim. Fine, just don't bawl your eyes out." A quick snap of the phone and she slowly headed into the other direction.

"Man was that close." Shoot, Yukari had said that out loud, because our pursuer spun around to find me and Yukari trying to walk away.

"Got ya." She sprinted toward me with her weapon in the air. She swung forward as I grabbed the block end and threw it in the air, taking her with it. _God, that thing must have been heavier than Shinji's weapon._

"You're not getting away!" We ran through the alley, her close behind us. I pulled out my rocket punch and went for a quick jab to the face. But she ducked and kicked me in the groin with enough force to stumble back into Yukari, tripping her as we both fell down. The tap of her boots were loud as it poured down on us.

"Finished already, wow, this sucks. But… you two seem like okay people, so I'm going to let you two go. Just once…" She started to walk away, her weapon dragging into the ground.

"You're n-not gonna kill us?" I asked her, the fear still fading from my mouth. She didn't stop walking to explain,

"Nah, besides the cops are still looking for you. Anyway, I have work tomorrow." Soon she was gone. I picked up Yukari, who had passed out, and carried her to a nearby bus stop. Thankfully, I had uploaded the bus routes and schedules. After ten minutes of waiting, instead of finding a bus driving up, Minato called me.

"Aigis, are you okay? I borrowed a car from… someone, and I'm looking for you. Where are you?" He sounded really worried. "Are you guys hurt?" I could hear the bus coming down from the street.

"Minato, I think I'm just going to take a bus to the hotel. See you there and please don't worry anymore." This night has been going on long enough.

**Normal Minato POV; Thursday, Evening**

"Are you serious?!" I yelled in my new Ferrari. Yeah, that's right, a freaking FERRARI. I wasn't mad because I need to pick the two up, no I am really glad that the two were safe. It was because what I had to do to get this car. And the P99 pistol in the glove box and I in my briefs weren't helping me feel better.

**Normal Minato POV; Thursday, Earlier that evening**

"Ok ok, got to think, how am I even going to get to them?" I wondered as I sat in the lobby. A bus would take too long, and calling a cab would be too suspicious. Maybe I should steal a car. Or buy one. In Canadian dollars, I'm a millionaire so that wouldn't' be a problem. And car dealers go up late. But who would sell a care to a high school student?

_1-800 Sleazy!_

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? This is a private 'fancy' dealership, if you get my drift." A large Mexican man stood in front of a metal door. I knew this place since two punks were talking about it in the lobby. Now he was threatening me. Joy.

"Look, I need a car now. I don't care since… I'm loaded." He just stuck his finger at my forehead.

"Rich kid, beat it." Well, I had a plan two up my sleeve. I pulled out my evoker and summoned Thanatos. Who knew we could summon them in real life.

"What the hell is that?" He pulled out a pistol and fired a shot at my Persona, making me flinch. I could have easily torn him to shreds but I did the next best thing. I used my Persona to dump him into a nearby trash can.

Man life is hilarious. I opened the door and walked into a large white room, filled with some of the most expensive cars I have ever seen. But then I saw my soul car. A classic red Ferrari, brand new, probably never been used. An Old Russian man with a beard approached me, his silent footsteps not even heard. I think we were the only two people inside.

"I see you have gotten past bodyguard." His accent was thick and heavy, hard to make out. "What do you want boy? Good money for good car, or get the hell out." I pulled out around 200,000 dollars from my pocket. He nodded in agreement when he took the huge stack and ran his wrinkly old fingers on it.

"Now give me your pants. I'm not rapist, but so no fingerprints." Ok now I was freaked out. But I'll do anything for Aigis. For alter Yuakri, this was really pushing it.

10 awkward minutes later.

"Come again friend! Very interesting!" He yelled out as I drove away, going 75 miles per hour, hoping to get this ugly night out of my head.

Soon I thought, I should call Aigis again. What if the cops had caught up to her? I pulled out my cell phone from my briefs and dialed her number while driving one handed.

"Aigis, are you okay? I borrowed a car from… someone and I'm looking for you. Where are you?" Please be okay please be okay.

"Minato, I think I'm just going to take a bus back to the hotel. See you there and please don't worry anymore."

And back to current time…

**Normal Minato POV; Thursday, Late Night**

"This night cannot possibly get any more worse." I told myself as I banged on the horn of my new car. I guess fate was going to prove me wrong when the sirens of local police and the sight of half a dozen patrol cars were bringing up the rear. I guess speeding in the middle of a night was considered a crime.

"Give yourself up whoever you are!" One of the officers shouted on a megaphone from the leading patrol. "We know you bought that car from an illegal dealership! And that you are in possession of a firearm!" I just stomped on the gas pedal even harder and the chase was on. Every twist and turn I took they did as well, and I checked the car and I was running out of gas.

But an idea flickered in my head. Or at least my Persona did.

"Trumpeter!" My persona was summoned on the roof of my car and at least two of the patrol vehicles stopped in fear. The other four kept on chasing me.

"Bufudyne!" A huge block of ice appeared in the road and while I easily drove around it, one of the cars smashed right into it.

"Change!" I summoned Michael then.

"Diarahan!" No dead coppers on my watch. I wasn't heartless. But now, the remaining three were firing rounds into my beautiful chariot. _Chariot?_

"Nata Taishi!" Thank you Kaz.

"Swift strike!" My persona then proceeded to smash the cars quickly losing sight of my pursuers as I made my way back to the hotel, still not noticing the gun in the glove box. After around half an hour of driving and evading the police, my battered car drove up into the parking lot. I also noticed a bus pull up by the stop and saw two figures approach me as I got out of my car. The door fell of when I shut it closed.

"Minato, what happened here?" Yukari asked me, but I just put my hand over her mouth.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I was too tired to say anymore, since I probably fell asleep inside the elevator. Or something like that.

**Sorry for the long update wait. Team Fortress 2 is the culprit.**


	10. What would you do? PUNT!

**Sup guys, super sorry for the long wait for a chapter that normally would take a couple of days to finish. A mah bad! Now we're switching on to the normal side, or at least more normal than last chapter.**

**By the way, they can use their Personas whevever. Enjoy.**

**Normal Yukari POV; Friday, Morning**

"It's Friday, Friday, it's Fri-" I then let my fist smash onto the alarm clock. I really didn't care at the fact I had man-like strength. I'll get Kirijo-sempai to buy a new one later. However, something cold and metal and warm and soft were hugging my abdomen. Wait, metal hugging me? Oh no.

"Guys, can you please get off of me? You really are making me uncomfortable." Minako and Aigis obliged as I got up. But as the blanket fell off of my chest, the cool breeze of Minako opening up a window, thanks a lot, hit my bare breast.

Did I just think bare breasts? I looked down to find that I wasn't wearing a shirt, or even clothes for that matter. Another thing was that neither of them was as well. Aigis is fine, seeing she never really needs it, but Minato, whoa. Seeing his thing for the very first time was awkward, especially since he/she had a look on me asking me 'what's wrong'.

"Yukari, are you okay?" It was like if I had just dropped a double scoop ice cream. Double-scoop? Junpei's innuendos are starting to get buried into my head. Think not pervy thoughts Yuka-tan. AARGH!

"Yeah, but why am I naked?" Please give me a reasonable answer, not one that's half-baked and retarded.

"Well you were sweating and I thought you were hot, so I peeled them off of you." Then why did you take off yours? "I didn't want to seem like I was taking advantage of you when you woke up, so I joined the crowd, if you know what I am saying?" So stupid yet there is nothing I can do. My morning is already awkward and bad, but nothing can possibly go wrong right? That stuff was for cartoons?

"Yukari san, good morning, can I come-… in?" Oh innocent Fuuka, you just had to be the last person on my list of people to come in here. If it was Ken, he'd get a nosebleed and pass out. Akihiko would slam the door behind him, being scarred forever. Junpei would make some snarky comment and leave the room. Misturu would be the same as Akihiko and Koromaru would just run away. Wait, did we even bring Koro-chan? Aw man is he going to be pissed at us when we get back. Probably he is going to tear up the kitchen for food. He was smart after all.

"I'm so sorry! But is this what it looks like?" Instead of meakly walk awy, it would seem as my ordeal had piqued her interest. Both Minako on my left and Aigis on my right, this wasn't looking good.

"What do you mean, 'this is what it looks like'?" She gave me a perplexed look, like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"Well Junpei said that you were bi you know?" He said WHAT? Oh maan am I going to kill him when I see him this morning. Which reminds me, we as a class is going to see some art museum before we are dismissed for today. Perfect timing.

"No Fuuka I'm not, I think…" That last part a whispered. My feelings with this new Aigis were very mixed. I wasn't exactly sure if it was love, but a part of me did want to pursue a romantic relationship with her. Now you could say that I was kind of lying to myself about my sexuality, but who doesn't? Cough*Akihiko*cough*gay*cough.

"Well… I guess I'll leave you guys to, you know, whatever you were doing and I'm going to wait outside. The trip will be in half an hour. Don't be late." She closed the door, leaving the three of us inside.

I took a quick shower and threw on my school uniform before going outside my bathroom, finding the two dressed; Minako in her girls' school uniform and Ai-chan in her spin-off of the Boy's school uniform. While I still wasn't used of Minako in a skirt and blouse, Aigis looked really good dressed like a man. My resolve as a straight girl was crumbling, but now was not the time to worry about that. Now was the time to punish a certain dipwad with a baseball cap.

**Normal Junpei POV;** **Friday, Morning**

"Junpei!" Ooh boy, man is Yuka-tan sounding pissy in the morning. But it was MY genius to send Fuuka to Yuakri's room to look for her, Minako, and Ai. When she came back down into the lobby, she was all flustered and embarrassed and wouldn't talk to any of us. She was reading some article on her phone as I passed by.

'How to deal when a friend is gay?' Man I'm a genius. Yukari then grabbed me by the collar and pinned me to the ground. Who knew for an Archer she inherited a man's strength. I would have to admit that she was making the hairs on my goatee stand up.

"Junpei! Stop telling people that I'm gay!" I noticed that the entire class was watching us now. Some of the girls were whispering about Yukari, while the guys were murmuring about having her on top of me and being lucky. To get things straight, I see Yukari as a sister or some family members. Injust do comments like that to mess with her.

"What do you mean Yuka-tan? Then should I lie? That you _only _like men? Come on, I saw you and Aigis kissing by the shore! I rolled out under her. Maybe that was a bit too much.

"N-no one was supposed to see that!" Ai-chan appears, or her leg did to my face. I probably hit the floor pretty hard, because Ms. Toriumi picked me up.

"Aigis, what has gotten into you!?" She questioned her. Minako then stepped up, out of nowhere to defend… Aigis. Always such a player I see.

"Maya, leave the two alone. Also, let go of Junpei." I found Ms. Toriumi letting go of me and waving her hands in the air while running away. How did she give her a breakdown by calling her "Maya"?

"How did you do that?" Akihiko asked her. She just shrugged her arms as she gave me a hand to get up. She also picked up Yukari.

"What was that?" Kenji asked me. "I've never seen a teacher run off like that."

"I dunno man, but this trip keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Hey, so you think those two had sex before coming down here? I hear girls are like that when they do it, especially if they're lesbian." No way was that right, probably made it up. Or maybe it was because of a full moon.

"Watch what you say, we can both here you." They were both looking at us, with mad faces and all. Me and Kenji nervously smiled back.

"W-we weren't saying anything, so b-back off!" He said in his defense.

"Yeah, you were. You were saying that we were both gay." Yukari said. Minako then pulled up by her shoulder.

"Wait a minute, aren't you the only one?"

"No! How about you, you like Golden boy over here!" She pointed toward Akihiko, who was quietly mulling over all of this. "Besides, Aigis is a robot, so she doesn't even have a gender." She… just said… that, whoa." Everyone around us was whispering again, spreading rumors of Aigis not being human and like also a… sex bot? Ok not even Junpei Iori himself was that crude. Ok, the idea was cool…

"Everyone, I will not tolerate rumors on any student's behalf. It is time for the juniors to leave; the senior class will catch up to you guys shortly." Mitsuru broke up and dispersed everyone, not wanting to go through her infamous executions.

"We're going we're going Mitsuru sempai." Though Junpei the amazing sniper will not be taken down even by the juggernaut that is Kirijo! "But I thought it was okay that Akihiko and Minako stay for a little while." Taking a fake shot here, don't blow it.

"What are you talking about?" She inquires. Remembering all of the bad encounters with those two together alone was bad for her, so every time something like this was going to happen, sempai was there to stomp it out.

"Weeeel, those two were going to ditch and go back to Aki's room to," I blinked to emphasize it. "you know what I'm saying?"

"Aki, what is the meaning of this?" Her boots mad a boom sound as she walked closer to him, as Aki backed looking nervously at me while flipping off.

"I don't know what he's talking about! Minako, help me out here." Being the good little girl she is going to tell her the truth and we were going to be on our way.

"Aki, why did you tell Junpei about our plans?" Talk about intervention! Looks like Minako is taking advantage of the situation that I made up.

"Hey, we never said anything like that, Mitsuru I'm being honest here!" Said redhead cracked her knuckles and gave Akihiko a massive kick to his stomach. It propelled him far into the second floor and into a fountain that I previously had not seen.

Fuuka was watching all of this in the background.

"Now if you want your alone time, you two can have it patching it up." She walked away and the rest of us minus Mina-tan and Aki ran to catch up to her.

**Somewhere in Inaba**

"What's wrong Chie?"

"I felt, like someone was able to rival my Galactic Punt. Mmm, never mind it must have been my imagination."

"Come back to bed, it's getting cold."

"Mkay, Yukiko."  
**Long update suck, trust me I know. I won't abandon this story however. Life has just been messed up. I've suffered two big losses recently coupled with finals for papers.**


	11. A small OC with a big Cameo

**Well, I feel that chapter was kinda weak; I haven't been focused on just about anything currently, so my work has been suffering because of that. Just stress and all, but that won't get the great Drake Calest down! *Fist Pumps in Air even in seat***

**I apologize.**

**Normal Junpei POV; Friday, Midday**

"And that concluded our tour of the Art Gallery of Toronto. Now for the rest of the day, you can do whatever the hell you want…" Ms. Toriumi said before she pulled a beer can out of her purse and walked off, drinking it.

"Thank god, man was that boring." I mean, we were supposed to be having a good time since we were in a foreign country, no? But that took 3 entire hours! I'm not sure I can stomach any more of this. However I just noticed something.

"Where the hell did everyone go!?" I was all alone at the entrance. No one was there as I stood there at the lobby. Everyone had split up in their own little groups, except Akihiko and Minako of course. She was still treating Aki for the now dubbed 'Execution 2.0' by the seniors and juniors.

"Jeez, be quiet. This is an art gallery for Pete's sake, or have you never been in one?" That is when I saw the most beautiful girl, and I was serious in my head.

Maybe I should start my analysis from bottom to top.

She was shorter than me by 3 inches, even though she was just wearing burgundy colored flat converse. She dressed pretty well than most girls I saw her, with a red skirt and white blouse and pink tie. Her dark brown hair that reached down to her shoulders and covered her right eye with three large bangs was covered in a beanie riddled with pins and badges of various reasons. On her shoulder was a laptop bag and she also had a sketchbook in her hands.

"Hello, are you still there? You okay mister?" Dang, she called me mister. Either she is really polite or I'll look, old? "Don't check me out!" I then looked at her chest, where there was a lack of… bust, but who cares? Okay Iori, be a gentleman!

"Sorry, um what's your name?" I said as calm and collected as I could be. "I'm Junpei Iori, a foreign student from Japan." Please don't go away.

"Hey me two, though I am here for a special reason. Name's Mira Nekora, it's nice to meet you!' She then held out her hand and I shook it.

"Ya know, for trying to be smooth, your face is red silly." I shook my head to get whatever confusion she had of me out. "Never mind, so what's a simpleton like you doing at an intellectual place here?"

"I was with my friends, but they ditched me." I feel guilty for putting them in such a negative way, but I'll explain if the time came.

"Oh that sucks. I know you're thinking it." She took a pause to tap her feet. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" Sweet! This hot chick in front of me wants, ya know, me!

"Sure let's go!" I then wrapped my arm around her waist and we were off.

**Normal Yukari POV; Friday, Midday**

"What the heck are those two doing?" She had been spying on Junpei and the mysterious foreign girl since they had met. No way was she going to admit to stalking, but keeping tabs on her fellow comrade was more respectful. Aigis was with me because; well Aigis is her or him.

"Yukari, you're being so naughty right now. Spying and Junpei and that new girl, she is hot though." Ugh, I forgot that Aigis alter was a guy, err girl with tomboyish features and personality.

"Yeah, but there is something about her that seems off, I'm going to follow her, you coming?" Of course I knew her answer would be obvious." The two had already left the building, chatting along on something about junk food.

"No way am I going to miss out on this. I'm in." And started Operation: Stalk Stupei

**30 Minutes Later**

"Then I said, get your ass in the seat! I am going to teach you a lesson! Man did he look like he was going to piss in his pants." How much more will I have to endure of this, the two had walked by to a nearby restaurant and sat outside at one of its tables; swapping stories and laughing at each other's' jokes. Me and Aigis were sitting inside, both just having one of their odd vegan drinks that some guy I saw yesterday offered us.

"_Don't I remember you?" He asked me as me and Aigis took our seats by the windows._

"_Oh yeah, you were with my friend Minako. Thanks for hauling those two back to the hotel we were residing in. Minako should have called." I don't like being in debt to other people, even if I wasn't thoroughly connected._

"_No problem. If you didn't catch my name, it's Wallace and anytime kiddo. Trust me, my own friends are really weird." He took s third seat, from a customer no less, and brought it over to sit down._

"_Is this your girlfriend?" What, but Aigis looks like a boy! _

"_I don't know what you're talking about? My friend Ai is a… boy."_

_Nah, its fine with me that you two are dating, trust me. My friends are gay, in fact, I have a boyfriend." We both sighed in relief._

"_Well, I got to get back to work. Good luck on your stalking." Man he's smart._

"Yukari, I have done on an analysis on Mira. I have scanned her body. There is something that you should know two things actually." So Junpei's dream girl has a few secrets of her own.

"Go on, tell me." The suspense was killing me.

"First of all, our Mira is actually a persona-user. A very powerful one in fact." No way! Is she some kind of spy or something? But if I jump out there, she could run away saying I'm crazy. Then I'd have to deal with a crybaby when we get back home.

"Also Mira… is not a girl." So she is a boy!? But telling Junpei out in the blue is really harsh, so I decided to lay low for a bit longer.

"So Junpei, since you live in the dorms, how are the people living with you like?" Yeah Junpei, let's see if what you say warrants another half hour of listening to you guys.

"Where do I start? I guess I should start with the scariest of them all. It would actually have to be the person who owns the dorm, our student council President Mitsuru Kirijo. She can be one feisty chick and she is normally cold, but if your friends with her she'll do anything for you." Mira was listening the entire time, just smiling and nodding.

"Then we got this boxing champ named Akihiko Sanada. He acts real tough and all, but he is really a softie on the insides. He's got the hots for this one chick in our group named Minako Airsato. That's the next person. She's actually a he in disguise, but he still loves her."

"We still got a few actual chicks in our group left, but how can I not mention my man and man's best friend, Ken and Koromaru. Ken's this… special kid we got staying with us, and Koro-chan is this super-duper smart dog. Those two are like best friends, but I mean it is a kid thing."

"We've only got three people left. There is then this really shy one named Fuuka Yamagishi. We saved her from some bullies and now she is a good friend. Don't let her cook though, it's more dangerous than anything you've ever tasted."

"Lastly, we have another couple with an oddball. The two of them are known as Yukari Takeba and my, sister Aigis!"

"Sister?" Junpei must have slipped up somewhere along the lines. "I thought you told me that you were an only child?"

"Oh well me and her only found out recently that we were dating and even now we aren't that close. She used to be really quiet, but now had cheered up by hooking up with my long term friend Yukari Takeba. She too can have a fiery temper like Mitsuru but is much nicer and open to others."

"Everyone sounds so amazing, I wish I had friends like that. Hey, let's go the CN tower on top! It looks really sweet in the afternoon." Things are getting pretty sappy. It's nice seeing Junpei finally getting on touch with someone without his usual cock and swagger.

"Uh sure, but can we take a bus there? I'm really tired from all the walking." She then picked him up from his collar and dragged him from his seat and pushed him to stand up.

"Don't be lazy. Besides, walking is good for your heart. I am not getting my new friend fat on my watch!" She then started pushing him toward the tower. "Come on use your legs uh… Stupei!" Ha! He used my trademark insult!

**1 Hour Later**

"Who knew Junpei was so out of shape!" I exclaimed as we finally made it to the top.

"Yukari san, shut up." The two were watching the sunset, and we were stuck peeking through a crack in the door they had left slightly open so they wouldn't get locked outside. "I'm trying to listen to them."

"Aigis, you're a robot. Don't you have supersonic hearing or some shit."

"You're mean…"

"Ahem, excuse me. Are you two then the two stalker slash friends Junpei was talking over here?"

**Normal POV**

"Oh man, we can explain? Can we we?" Aigis his behind Yukari san., because Junpei and Mira looked really pissed. She didn't want this to become an open brawl.

"Jeez dude, I thought your friends called you the weird one."

"Trust me Mira, you don't even know."  
**Yeah, but this fic is going to get weird and weirder by the… chapter. If it was by the second, I'd be the best fanfiction writer ever!**


	12. An Explanation with Ice Cream! Seriously

**Dear my faithful fan readers, my computer has recently gone down. I don't know when I can get it fixed and I don't have any other way to access this story from somewhere else. It does not mean that I am abandoning this story, but it could take a month or so before I start posting normally like before.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have checked all of the people who have favorite and viewed my story. Thank you all so much! **

**Down here I have a little Akihiko x Minato/Minako about the afternoon that the spent with each other.**

**Enjoy the little snippet.**

**Akihiko POV; Friday, Afternoon**

"You know, they'll be gone for a few hours." I was finally recovering from the massive blow I had recently suffered from Mitsuru. How come when someone does something wrong I always get the flak!?

"Hey Aki, do you want to watch a movie together?" Minako had gathered some snacks from the lobby and was sorting through some disks by a DVD player. A little entertainment doesn't hurt and we got off from that stupid tour, why not?

"What do you have?"

**2 Hours Later**

**Minako POV**

"Come on this wasn't any fun!" We got stuck watching 28 days later and 28 weeks later! I freaking hate scary movies, but Aki seemed to love it every single moment. Good thing he was behind me as we sat on the bed, holding me from the behind, his arms wrapped around my shoulders and around also my legs were his. If it wasn't for that, I would have ran out of the room

"Can we have some ice cream now?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Sure, but one question." Aki asked me.

"What?"

"What flavor do you want?"

**Minako POV; Friday, Evening**

"Hey Akihiko, do you think that even when all of this is over, will we still be friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Aki where I am from doesn't notice me soo much, no matter how hard I try. And you have bben so nice to me lately that I can't seem to care much right now."

"Don't worry Minako, I'll always be there for you. Besides, you got some chocolate on your face."

"Where?"

"Here." And Aki sealed the evening with a kiss to her lips. After two tubs later, neither seemed to mind the rest of the group getting back from an… interesting day to say the least.


	13. Plans for One More Day Pt1

**Hi guys I finally got my computer working again, now I can finally update regular chapters.  
Enjoy!**

**Minako POV; Friday, evening**

"Hello everyone, my name is Mira Nekora, Junpei's new best friend." I just stared at her. She's weird for two reasons: one, she's a friend of Junpei; two, she's a girl who is a friend of Junpei.

"How does he even know you again?" I asked, seeing that our friend here is a massive pervert and she's just, so beautiful.

"By chance, he said that all of his friends abandoned him at the art gallery I was admiring, so I decided to be nice… or I just felt pity for the poor bastard." She then proceeded to give him a nugie. Everyone in SEES was amazed that such a girl would even act like this near him. Maybe we just don't give the man enough credit.

"Well its nice meeting you Nekora. How long will you be here in Canada, tomorrow will be our last day before we return." Aww, Mitsuru can be such a stick in the mud. Akihiko hasn't even taken me on a proper date and we were even leaving!

"I'm here on spiritual leave for about a week." She then tapped her cheek. "But I'll make sure that I go visit this little nub nub when I make it back to the homeland." She was leaning on him while standing on one leg. She was really cute.

"I must have to admit Stupei, I am really impressed. She's a keeper." But Aigis then nudged her in her groin.

"Okay okay Aigis! I won't admire anyone else, I promise." Fuuka seemed pretty embarrassed being between the two of them. No one really understood what was going on between the two of them.

"Uh, not to intrude cause I'm new, but are those two dating?" She asked Junpei. Junpei shook his head.

"Even I don't know, but I really don't care. Cause baby I got you." GASP! In my head, I thought of one person who would be devastated if she found out that Junpei had found another woman.

"Chidori…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm Minako, it's nice to meet you." I extended my hand so she could shake it and she did.

**Akihiko; Friday, evening**

"Man, I can't afford to keep eating like this." Again we had had another feast, thanks to a combination of Mitsuru's and Minako's money. Instead however of having a Japanese styled one, we had a western one. Fast food gathered from all over the city had been brought to us, and after two hours of eating and feasting, only three people could still eat.

Minako, Junpei, and Mira.

Minako was still going down on some chow mein while Mira and Junpei were finishing a tub of ice cream from Baskin Robbins. How was that even possible for people to eat so much without throwing up already. I know we trained a good deal in Tartarus, but seriously?

"Ugh too much sugar, I quit." Junpei then dropped down his spoon and we were down to two contestants and why was I making this a game show right now? I'm just bored.

"There's *gulp* no way you're going *gulp* to win in an eating contest. *Gulp* I'm going to win this." Minako had just challenged her to something, and when she does put her mind to anything, she is on it faster than… me.

Man I forget that she'll be gone, but I still love her.

"That's a load of BS, I'm winning this!" Mira yelled at her, even a few bits and crumbs of food coming out of her mouth.

**1 hour later**

"F this! I give!" Minako had had enough and just rolled off the couch she was just sitting on and laid on the ground. In defeat.

"I win!" Mira jumps in the air. "Oh god, I feel like I'm going to puke…" And then she runs off, even with her satchel in hand to look for a bathroom. Junpei gets up to run and look for her, a first because he is so lazy. I pick Minako up from the floor and I cradle her, her petite frame in my arms.

"They're so cute together." Yukari commented, tending to her stomach pains with some pills while resting her head on Aigis' lap.

"Right back… at you." Minako lightly said. "Sorry Aki that I didn't win. I suck at everything." She was probably referring to the fact that she wasn't a real girl. I don't care about body parts. I care for you!

"No you did just fine Mina-kun." I looked at her, me being her superior.

"Mina-kun, but can I call you Aki still."

"Of course." I placed a kiss on her forehead as I got up and carried her to my room; bridal-style.

"Well aren't those two going to be making love?" I could hear alter Aigis talking downstairs, but I really didn't care.

**Junpei POV; Friday, Evening**

"Mira, are you okay in there? Mira?" She had been in the bathroom for ten whole minutes making sounds of throwing up and gagging like some anorexic teenager. Fuck, and I had no way to make her feel better. She then came out of the bathroom, with her face looking messed up and so was her shirt.

"Junpei, carry me…" She then fell forward unconscious as I caught her. And as I did, her cute eyes were looking at me, and I stopped to brush some of her hair out of her eyes, when I saw.

"Junpei, don't look at me!" I could see why she covered her other eye with her hair. Not only was it a different color than her other, but an x-shaped scar was in it as well. She jumped out of my arms and looked away from me.

"I'm going, I'm a monster." Just because of that?

"Mira, what are you talking about. What's so wrong about it?" I had to see the fire and ice in her eyes, they looked so passionate.

"Junpei, if you understood what I have done to deserve this, then you'd think I was crazy." Nonsense and this was coming from a guy who fought monsters with monsters in an hour that doesn't exist. I had to chuckle at the seriousness and the stupidity at the same time.

"Well I have seen many things and done things as well, so nothing can really surprise me." She took a deep breath before starting. She gripped her laptop bag even tighter.

"Would you believe me if there were more than 24 hours in a day, one where few people can go into?" NO way!

"You mean the Dark Hour right…" I knew what she was talking about, though I do hate to admit it.

"H-how do you know about it?" Probably the first time to meet someone else huh?

"Because I wield a persona too Mira, and so do everyone else in our group." I knew I should be keeping everything a secret, she could be STREGA or even worse, but I felt she was safe.

"Well, the reason my eye is like this is because I am cursed. In exchange of using multiple personas unnaturally, I had to give up a piece of myself." I put a hand on her shoulder, as she had started to cry.

"B-but why, I'm just a power hungry monster. Why comfort me?" She looked into me with the need of help.

"Because you're not the only one who uses their power for selfish reasons. I used mine as an excuse to be reckless and a big ass to my friends. No when I look back, I see some stupid idiot, but not a bad person."

"So can we be both idiots?" She sniffled and I wiped her tears.

"Sure why not?" And as I took her to my room, I didn't care about anything at the moment, as long as she was okay.

**Normal POV; Friday, evening**

"I think we are going to hit the sack. I'm exhausted." Aigis got up and with a sleepy Yukari leaning on her shoulder. "Good night everyone." And all that were left in the room were Mitsuru and Fuuka.

"Uh Mitsuru-senpai, do you want me to help you clean all of this food up?" Mitsuru however was lost in her thoughts, not even looking back at her. "Mitsuru?"

"Oh Yamagishi, sorry. I was just thinking how the influences of alternate Minato and Aigis have affected Akihiko and Takeba. I mean, the two have found love with each other, but imagine if we only had a week with them. The abrupt leave would really disrupt the two, and I don't want that to happen." Fuuka then stood up to look at Mitsuru. "Yes?"

"Senpai, just let them be. I know that they know that as well, and that it hurts for them even more. But they're enjoying their time as much as they can." Fuuka walked up the stairs to the next floor

"Yamamgishi, how did you become so wise?" Mitsuru asked her downstairs.

"Because I can understand loving someone who doesn't love you back. Both ways."

**Akihiko's room**

The lights were off, and the loving couple was snuggling in his bed.

"Hey Minako, you still awake?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How would you like to go on, you know, a proper date before you leave?"

"Yes!

**Aigis' room**

"Yukari, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what, will you still remember me?"

"Of course Aigis." As the two commenced a night of their lives.

**Junpei's room**

"I'm a monster."

"No you're not."

"I'm evil."

"No, you're the nicest person I've ever met."

"I'm lonely."

"Well, you've got me, so that's a start." The two had been going on like this until she got to one more before falling asleep.

"I'm… a… boy."

"Huh…what?"

**Yeah, ain't that a shock Junpei. Finally, I feel like I actually got something out there for all my awesome readers. Thanks so much!**


	14. Shopping for a sub-plot!

**Hi everyone, how did you like last chapter? Now that I am now finished with half of my second semester and on break for a week, I hope I can put out even more chapters than before. In fact, let's see if I can get to the end of story, since I can see an ending in sight.**

**Enjoy**

**Normal Minato POV; Friday, Midday**

"I must say, the Canadians do have very polished taste in this gallery. It all looks so modern and…" And Mr. Doctor Professor Patrick, I mean Junpei goes on again. At least we are all done here and I can take Aigis out somewhere else instead from these idiots. But then she dropped a bomb on me, so to speak. And even after buying a car that got totaled in one night to save her and Yukari.

"What do you mean no?" I was walking right behind Aigis and Yukari as they were going towards the Eaton Centre (**I think I got this right, so if any of you know it's something else, tell me**), which was the largest shopping center here in town.

"I mean it Minato-san, sorry. I'm taking Yuka-chan here on a date." Yuka-chan, are you serious? And how could you ditch me? And now I am sounding like a possessive girl… Maybe I should get out some more.

"Fine, but call me okay?" So you two won't get into any more trouble than you already caused me. I was wearing something different than yesterday along with me having to dye my hair brown instead of its normal color. Gotta throw off the popo while I was here, you know?

"Yeah, okay she will, but make some new friends will yeah?" And my irritation is back again, thanks alter Yukari. "Hey, there's some cool chick over there! Come on, maybe you'll score!" Then she proceeded to drag me and Aigis to say girl who was sketching the place while taking a sip from a really large soda can.

"Hey, um excuse me! Hey, lady I'm talking to you!" Yukari was being really rude to her, but I was then more focused on the girl in front of me. I'm not sure either it was her way she dressed or how her beanie was riddled by various pins and badges. Especially how she looked at me with her one eye, her other eye was covered by her beautiful chestnut hair.

"Yeah, what do you want?" She seemed only a little interested, but only because someone had rudely interrupted her bubble.

"Do you want to go on a date with him?" She asked her, bringing me forward by tugging at my ear.

"Hey." That's all I could muster up, and I'm supposed to the fearless unspeaking leader in my group. Ow.

"Sure, whatever." What struck me more surprising was how calm and collected she was.

"Okay Minato! She then tugged Aigis' arm as she dragged her away. "See you later!" And then they were gone. I just awkwardly picked a seat right by her and just sat there. I was about to put on my clip-on headphones when she stopped me by taking them out of my hands and putting them into her laptop bag.

"Noo…" It was like if a little toddler had their teddy bear taken away from them. She then shut her sketchbook and stuffed them into her bag. Then she picked me out of my chair.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Then she motioned to her drink. "But first, buy me a drink. I like some Coke Cola." Bossy or sassy? I walked over to the refill station to fill it up, but when I finished a few seconds later, she was gone!

"Hey, up here dummy!" She was calling from the second floor. "Come and catch me if you can!" She then walked away from the ledge. Damn it. I had to walk all the way up there and sift through a bunch of people. I mean, it was no problem since I was very very fit, but it was super tedious. She was in a Hot Topic looking as some stylish headphones.

"What the heck is Adventure Time?" A few customers looked at me in disbelief before going back, minding their own business.

"Hey, don't make me look like a chump. Besides, you can go watch some episodes later dude when we are done with this date." She picked up one with a "dog" design and brought it over the cashier to pay.

"Are you still going over that? And besides, what's so good for what I see is a kid show." And again a few people, this time including the cashier looked at me with a 'what are you doing here' look.

"Don't mind him, he's foreign." Oh she is good. She placed 30 on the counter and took her purchase. "You coming?" She said as she went outside the store. I walked with her a little as we just did some window shopping.

"How did you know I wasn't from here?" She probably was just bluffing, but I had been surprised a few times with people's intelligence.

"Because you don't know what Adventure Time is." She pulled out a lollipop from her breast pocket and stuck it in her mouth. "Trust me, a teen who doesn't know what it is really out of place."

"Fine you win, jeez give me a break. I've only been here for a day." I kept walking with her until we reached to an arcade. "This is how you want to spend a date?" She looked back with a large grin.

"Trust me; I am not a normal girl." And for a second I thought I could have heard a little gruffness in her voice, like it was a man's.

**Aigis POV; Friday, Midday**

"Yukari, why do we have to watch over Minato-san? He is more than capable to take care of himself." We were watching from a nearby store as they walked into the arcade. I should know, he can be capable in… many situations. That memory in my mind is still fresh and I still get shockwaves of pleasure when I think about it.

"I know that Aigis! But I want to see how reacts to actually hanging out with someone else. He can be such a downer you know?" True, but he is the bringer of death, so he isn't some super sunshine loving messiah? I think I will delete cartoons from my lineup when I recharge, giving me thoughts like this is unhealthy for any age.

"Hey look, he's coming out with her!" She then pointed to him and her. The female was carrying a very large stuffed animal, one in the shape of a dog. Odd, but somehow, I am feeling a strange new emotion.

Jealousy?

**Minato POV; Friday, afternoon**

"Hey… thanks for winning me that. I think you kinda deserve a little knowledge about me." We were sitting out at a smoothie place called Jamba Juice, and we were just talking a little about ourselves. I had told her about my high school endeavors and why we were here, save the whole Dark Hour and crap.

"Naw, you don't have to, but thanks for listening." I never liked to intrude on other people's lives, because it was kind of wrong, but I got used to hearing about personal info anyway. S. Links… my ass.

"I really do want to tell you Minato Arisato, I do." Wait how did she know my last name? Have I even told this chick my name?

"To cut to the chase, I am also a persona user, one that can also sense other users around. And I have used my power… for reasons that I am not proud of. And my other eye is proof of that." She then pulled up the hair covering her eyes to show, oh man? Another different eye, now that's pretty intense.

"Is that why you decided to go along with this date; because I am another persona user?" I don't stand out compared to many other boys, and she's pretty amazing by on her own.

"Well at first that was my reason. But also, you're pretty cool and cute." The unemotional girl in front of me was now blushing and looking away from me.

"O-oh wow… thanks." Hehe, I took it as a compliment. But I couldn't leave out her here without taking her out on a good time. "But we still have some time left before it gets dark. Want to still go somewhere?" She looked at me with her sad face slowly turning into a smile

"Okay, I think I'd like that."

**Aigis POV; Friday, evening**

"So Yukari, are you okay?" We had barely escaped the all-out brawl from Club Escapade without the cops grabbing us. Thank god our Canadian nemesis and her friends were there to help us get out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was really worn out to the point where I had to carry her back to the hotel. I carried her to my room and tucked her in before going back into the lobby and just laying there. After a few hours, I had woken up to Minato and that artist girl walking into the room, and what I can tell, drunk.

"Hey Ai-Ai, I'm going to *hic* take Mira here and *hic* go to sleep with her. Gnite." She the stumbled with her to his room and locked the door.

"Minato may I come in?" I asked and he mumbled a yes so he unlocked the door for me and I welcomed myself in and sat on a nearby couch. He soon joined me because he was watching the girl fall asleep. She was tucked in a s well with her things by the nightstand. It reminded me of Yukari.

"Hey, how was your day?' He asked me. There was sleepiness in his voice, like he was going to pass out. To mention it, I am actually pretty exhausted.

"Oh I'm fine. After we left you, me and Yukari-san did some shopping and lingered around the city before going to some club." He raised a brow.

"Oh, which one? We went to one Mira had recommended. Though we had to leave because a brawl had taken place on stage with some of the dancers and the stage singer. I heard she was a fierce contender, beating up even the owner of the place.

"Yeah Minato, go figure. Cause I was there too…" I fell asleep, wondering how he would react if he found out it was us.

**Hah, a sub-plot that will be furthe**r **explained in a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! Yeah, but don't worry, it will all make sense. And poor Minato, not knowing Adventure Time, but I bet the Japanese know what it is, cause AD is Awesome and they are too.**

**Meh.**


	15. Terrible Chapter and Clubbing

**Hey guys this is Drake Calest bringing you the final Chapter! Jk Jk we got a little more to go before I can actually say that, seriously though it has been great with you guys and thanks for being such great followers and reviewers.**

**Enjoy**

**Aigis POV; Friday, afternoon (flashback)**

"Are you really sure that going into this place was a good idea?" This was something normally proposed by another member of the team. Then again, we are in alternate reality. And this is normally a calm well rounded person… so yeah.

"Come on, it's a foreign club and we are only here for tonight and tomorrow. Better make the best of it!" She seemed optimistic, and I was being very skeptical. The place looked very big and intimidating, and we were technically underage so for us to go in was also illegal. I had my doubts so I was calling the shots.

"I'm sorry Yukari, but we are not doing this. We're also underage so we can't." Hopefully reason will work here. But normally I'm wrong…

"Well, but since your infamous," She then went behind me and started to push me toward the line to the entrance of the club. Many stepped out of the way. It must have been from the rocket store incident.

"Uh… go on ahead. Enjoy." As we walked into Leo's place, I had no idea what to aspect. So I grabbed two beers and looked into the lights and people.

**Minato POV; Friday, afternoon (flashback)**

"And I thought I'm the bad one…" Sneaking into a club when we could just wait our turn and bribe our way in? Okay that wasn't perfectly legal too but, man I was getting my pants dirty by crawling through the vents with her.

"Shut up, your plan would make us wait for hours and that's no fun." She then pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket and started on the vent.

"Almost there… and we are in!" She then jumped first with me following. We had landed in the guy's bathroom. Thankfully no one was there. She opened the door to the crowds of people and loud music.

"Come on let's go!" Man was I in for a night I wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

should be sober then."

**Aigis POV; Friday, evening**

"So overpriced drinks, loud music, and sweaty people in their twenties are your idea of fun?" I mean 14 dollars is a little too much for ONE beer especially if it isn't strong.

"Come on let's get on the dance floor. I hear a really cool band is going to play." She then took my arm as I discarded my drink and walked on down. The DJ was playing some really good music and me and Yukari hit the dance floor. At first it was pretty awkward, me not being able to swing to the music as well as her. Over time though, the movements became much easier to mimic and I was having a good time. I was probably going deaf because I was lost with me and her grinding upon each other I didn't hear anyone else.

"Having fun now?" Yukari had to shout. I could almost feel every body part on her, and it felt good. A few people cast a glance at us, probably because we were both girls, but I couldn't care.

"Yeah I am!" I felt giddy inside, like some real human.

"And now who is ready for some real music! We're premiering for the first time, Sex Bob-omb!" Sounds like they are the first of the night, or the opening act; one looked a little older and had some facial hair, and was the talent I guess. The other was a young white brunet man on the bass. But the final person was on the drums and oh my god…

"Kim Pine…" I was guessing she saw me because her eyes went wide a little but she then went back to her expressionless mood before they were ready to play, but with a large shout, she started the mood.

"We are Sex Bob-omb! 1! 2! 3!"

**Minato POV; Friday, evening**

"Hey their music is actually not that bad." Sure, but they go nothing on mass destruction and wiping all out! I love my Japanese music, but theirs was pretty catchy. I walked with Mira to a lone table and started a conversation with her. We just blew off some time when.

Bam! I had actually forgotten the band had stopped playing, but a brawl had started behind the stage and now spewed into the audience below. It was the band that had just played and the one that was going to be the main act. I think their name was Clash at the Demonhead?

"Oh look a brawl!" Instead of being scared, she just looked on even more. "Come on let's get closer!" She then pulled me closer to the action, but there were too many people too get through. The band mates from the opening act were getting their ass kicked from the Clash. But it looked like the others had super powers? One was using some physic powers and the others, who was a chick, had a robotic arm!?

"Should we help?" She asked me. We DID have our evokers with us, but that was only for shadows only. I wasn't sure how to think about this.

"Let's play this thing out. If they are shadow based people, then we will go in." I still was hoping for a really cool fight. Me and my man hormones, I hate it.

"Minato, I still cannot see. Can I go on your back?" Sweet her tits get to be on my back. Me and my man hormones. I'd still really like that though, I mean, she is my date.

"Sure why not, let's get you up there." I hoisted her up so her…place was right up behind my neck. And for some strange reaspn it was turning me on, which I felt totally ashamed of myself. I mean I was taking advantage of a girl who had full trust in me. And who was too a persona user, so I too had an actually reason to be scared of her.

"Those two seem familiar…" But I was too preoccupied with her to notice.

**Aigis POV; Friday, Evening**

"Why are you guys helping us again? I did try to kill you."

"Call it a helping hand, now shut up!" Why were we helping them fight? I don't know, but for some strange reason, it was pretty freaking fun. Maybe fighting those with funny banter and stupid fighting styles is a cool mix up than our normal routine of shadows. I mean seriously? Vegan powers, oh well.

"Everyone get out of my freaking way!" The brunette charged up at the main man, I believe his name was Todd or something. I dunno, but he wasn't using a sword, but milk?

"Ugh, what the freak was that?" He wiped it from his mouth.

"Me winning dude." Then a car with the words VEGAN POLICE appeared in shining lights. Two male officers then appeared.

"Wait, I haven't done anything wrong! I'm still clean man… except for all of the killing but there is no reason you'd be here."

"You have gone against the ways of the vegan!" They went closer up to him.

"How so?" One of the officers then picked up one of the cartons on the ground.

"You are a major dumbass. This came with meat in it!" He showed the carton to his face. Seriously though, 1% is a little much though for losing your powers. But no one besides him of course was complaining.

"Scott, there's your chance!" He then took his bass guitar and slammed it on his head. Normally, he could have reflected it, but since he was stripped out of his vegan powers, he exploded.

"This night couldn't have gotten any worse or weirder." Yukari exclaimed. Then a floating head of Scott appeared. He grabbed it and it said that if he died he would be brought back again for no apparent reason.

"Man Canada is weird." Yukari looked down at the coins at the floor. "We should go to Germany, I mean nothing ever happens there."

"Right…" I think we should go home now, cause with my sensitive hearing I could hear the cops closing in on us. I am not spending the rest of my time here in a jail cell, though I could easily break out when I can, but that is so obviously rude.

"Yeah, we should bail and, hey where did everyone go?"

**Minato POV; Friday, Late night**

"Lucky we got out of there without being busted, huh Minato?" I and Mina had taken the back door, obviously, and we were walking towards the hotel. But then we heard the following.

"Stay right there, or else we are going have to take you in." It was the cops! And I thought they weren't smart? But then think of all of the bad things I have done while I was here. Endangerment of life, going into a club underage, and buying a car and so much other things I shouldn't be even doing.

"Ok, but what have we done wrong?" I put my hands up along with Mira.

"You have been seen being a douchebag in a club. Now you must pay a douche fee of 25 dollars." What the heck. Then Ken should pay one off 100 douchy dollars.

"Fine you dick, I mean, here sir." I handed him twenty five dollars and me and Mira walked back into the hotel.

"Jeez, what's his problem?"

"I dunno, but I had a pretty good night." I unlocked the hotel door to my room. "You coming inside?"

"You mean, I can sleep with you?"

"Of course, but don't worry about me doing anything strange with you. In fact you should worry more about the others."

**I am so sorry about not updating in the past freaking month, my computer's word processor has been working up for some reason, along with finals and other projects. So yeah, but don't worry I can get you guys a huge finale before June!**


	16. One Big Saturday Pt1

**Hi guys it has been a while, but now I can finally bring you the finale to this fic. Of course there will be an epilogue and maybe a bonus chapter, but this is it! And since I will be bring the main shippings from each reality, the next three chapters will maybe more than 3000 words long?! **

**So enjoy and thanks soo much!**

**Normal Akihiko POV, Saturday; Morning**

"Man I haven't had a really good sleep in a while. I guess Tartarus never really wears off you huh Minako?" I looked around the bed and the brunette was nowhere to be seen, but instead she was just walking out from the bathroom with a towel around her and another one around her head.

"Morning sleepyhead." She looked at me and grinned. Today was our last day here and I promised that I would take her on an amazing date before we leave. "So got any plans?"

"Nope, in fact I have no clue what we are even going to eat this morning. What's it going to be Minako?" She just smiled as she pulled down her towel and pulled on some clothes she had set on the table. She gave me a nosebleed as she went agonizing slow. As she finally pulled on a yellow hoodie along with some blue skinny jeans, I filled the bed with my own blood.

"You okay babe, because our day has not even started and you've busted out, now get washed up and dressed!" She then through me some dark brown shorts and my jacket and a red shirt, which thankfully didn't land on the pile of blood."I'll be waiting you idiot down in the lobby."

"Man has this been a week." I told myself. I then climbed into the shower and turned it on as I let the cold water run down on my bare skin.

"Today has been such a bizarre week. I mean I met the exact opposite of Minato, Minako; we went on a trip to a foreign country and I even am taking a break from meat after the… ugh the incident!" I went on in my monologue in the shower.

"But she is still such an amazing girl, or boy, it doesn't even matter to me anymore! But how come that every time something good comes into my life, it gets taken from me?

"Oh well." I turned out of the water and took a towel. "Might as well enjoy as I still have her."

**Normal Yukari POV; Saturday, Morning**

"Jeez, what a night." I just laid there; happy, tired, and my snatch was still tingling. Yup I had lesbian sex with a robot. A robot that had an alternate personality and was going away soon.

Isn't that just magical?

But today was the last day before the end of the week, and by then she and Minako would be gone. So today I had to make the most of it.

"Morning Yukari-san, how was last night?" She's awake now, good thing she got some rest, if she needed it?

"It was amazing as a puppy wrapped in kittens that pukes rainbows and shits candy." I may have gone a little overboard, but we got a with that sentence, but as she put her naked body on mine, I remembered why I exaggerated so much. She made my heart race and I couldn't contain myself and just pulled myself to her lips.

"Mmm… Yukari so soon for round two?" Maybe or maybe not, but today is going to be special.

"Sorry Ai, but we have a big day today. I have planned something important." She kissed my neck as she got out of bed.

"Well I'll start the shower okay?" She made a small move that seemed like she just pushed up her ass. "Come in when you're ready."

Heck yeah and I got out of the bed and l had my naked self into the shower to get with her.

"Nice." As I reached into the shower into her breasts.

"Just a typical morning eh? You Takeba are one strange-mmph!" I shut her up with my lips on hers.

**Normal Junpei POV**

My mind was spinning with the thought of her/him from last night. She was curled up in a ball last night, with dry tears covering her eyes. She really needs me, just like Chidori did, but it's different this time…

"Hey, you awake?" I had noticed her eyes fluttering for a second. Maybe she was waiting for me first to be awake.

"Yeah, I'm up…" She sounded sad, like she couldn't face me. I cupped her face so she was looking at me and I brushed away her bangs so both of those colored eyes looked at me.

"Hm red and brown, cute just like the colors you wear." She looked away from me.

"Stop it. Why do you keep talking about it?" She looked at me and pushed me back on the bed when I tried to touch her.

"Because even though it's your weakness, you have to face then at one point you know." I mean, as a persona user, we have had to go through that at one point in our lives.

"I know but…" I put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I didn't say it had to be now, let's go out and have some fun!"

Let's just hope I can show her a good time today before I have to leave.

**Normal Akihiko POV, Satudray; Morning**

Me and her were sitting on a cold bench, both thinking on what to do today. I am a terrible boyfriend! Making her think when we should already be going. I wonder what could be going inside her head?

**Minako POV, Saturday; Morning**

A dolalalalalalalalalallalalalala motherfuckers!

I love yugioh abriged.

**Normal Akihiko POV, Saturday, Morning**

Such a complex mind, hmmm. Maybe I should do something that would put both of our minds to good use, but I normally suck at that kind of thing. I mean I am just like Junpei at smarts as he is at pretty much everything.

"You okay?" Her rosy face looked at me, she knew I was over thinking this. "maybe some food first would be a good idea."

"Yeah, probably. But where?"

"Mm I dunno, I am up for anything." Anything?

"Why don't we go back to the hotel, I have an idea." And man did I have a plan.

**30 Minutes Later**

"The entire kitchen is ours?" I smiled as those words rolled off of that mouth. I had asked the chef if we could use the kitchen and the fridge, and he happily agreed. Now here we are, both in aprons looking for stuff to eat.

"Yup, ain't I awesome?" We decided after awhile that we would take each one side of the kitchen and make each other pancakes. We promised each other not to look at what the other was putting in the pancake so it would make a really good surprise. In the end I just added some blueberries to strawberries to bananas. I wasn't the best cook, but Shinji had taught me a few things.

"Here you go, I made it extra special, and so you won't forget it!" We each sat down on stools as we swapped plates and each took a bite at the exact same time. And damn right she was! It was filled with meat and spices, though I could tell it was a pancake! I had to have more, and I didn't even notice the smile on her face as I chewed down on the entire thing in a matter of seconds.

"That- is one hell of a breakfast!" I exclaimed, almost dropping my plate.

"Thanks! I knew you were such a meat lover, so I just went with what you eat the most." If I looked more at her, she was eating and talking both at the same time.

"So uh, how did I do?" I mean, my cooking is no match for the awesomeness that is Minako Arisato.

"Pretty good, for… a beginner." Of course I am! Then I noticed she had a little fruit on her lips.

"But I am always going to be an expert on this." I then leaned in to lick the fruit off and being her into a kiss, like a boss.

**Somewhere**

"Something wrong big bro?"

"Shut up Mokuba. I felt a presence."

**Back**

"What's wrong, I felt like you pulled back for a reason…"

"Nothing." I grabbed some juice boxes and handed one to her.

"For such a strong man, you sure like to be playful, but," She then bit my neck and licked over the wound, god that sent me over the edge. "that's my job you know."

"Yeah well once in a while I can pick up the slack." Like A-nevermind.

"So mister, what's up next?" Oh man, I barely got past the morning.

"Uh…"

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Morning**

"How's the ham?"

"Pretty good." I just took her out to Denny's, a really cool diner, though I thought it was American thing.

"Oh well."

**Normal Yukari POV; Saturday, Morning**

"Well where do you want to get some food." But then I saw something I haven't. "How bout there?" A nearby farmer's market had just started, and coming from Japan food like this normally doesn't show up, so who knows it may be promising.

"Sure, why not?" We walked through, looking for something good. And there was, because where I come from fresh food is prêt-oof!

"You okay?" Whoa and when did I start bumping into cute boys? Hey, I still swing both ways! And he had this French/American look, like he dressed like your average hipster, but his voice was soo foreign.

"Uh-yeah." He offered me a hand and I took it up. Aigis however looked displeased at me touching him.

"You both seem lost, mind if I show you around?" Nice, hot guy taking me and my gf. Now if only this was a hentai magazine.

"Sure, if that's okay with you Ai?" I turned to my partner who just gave a silent nod. "Then we are good then, mind if you take the lead?" He smiled and took my hand, but Aigis took a tug back at my shoulder.

"Well let's go then." He then walked away to a nearby stand.

"I don't trust him." Was all Aigis had to say, and she was every bit as serious as she had been as the one I knew before.

"Ai relax, besides if he is trying to court me I'll just say that I am taken, that's all." He then turned around to see us talking.

"You guys coming yet?" We then sped up.

"Yup." We went behind a small stand that was doing smoothies and he handed us both two large cups. Just another day with unexpected food, like always. However unlike Fuuka's food, this was actually good. I actually tasted the fruit without having to think it over. I actually downed the entire thing and placed on a small coffee table. Aigis' eyes lit up indicating she had a similar reaction though there was one problem I had. Where did the food go is she isn't human?

"I seem to taste something odd, it's weird and creamy. What is it?" I did notice a little clear liquid in mine as well.

"Oh, it's boobie milk."

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Noon**

I had to admit, while we were waiting to go to the Center, which was the most uneventful breakfast I had in a long while.

Though not having to duck and cover from Fuuka in the kitchen.

**And if people think I am Fuuka bashing, I am not. I think she is a really cool character along with everyone else. But seriously Atlus is overplaying the anti stereotype of women cannot cook. Seriously they don't have to be masters and all, but not terrible.**

**Except in P4 anime, the camping episode is epic hilarious.**

**Sorry, back to the show. **

"So what now Mr. Goatee, what do we do now?" Hmm, how to impress a girl who is even more impressive than me?

"I actually have no clue. In fact I was hoping you would give me a clue on what you want to do." She then smacked me on the back of the head.

"You really are an idiot you know? But I guess," The buss just came to a halt. "this entire trip has been idiotic huh?"

"Yup, and it's about to get even weirder."

**I know I was going to make this a 2 part thing but I have this brand new story I want to work on. Part 2 of this odd Saturday is going to be posted up soon so don't fret.**

**But by the way my new story is a Kingdom Hearts thing so…..**

**Cookies have returned with a vengeance!**


	17. Canadian Idol and a Parody Intro

**Yeah I know that I said it was going to become on massive chapter, but I got really lazy, but here is the second half to One Big Saturday.**

**Enjoy**

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Afternoon**

"Hmm what to do today?" I have no clue at all.

"Junpei."  
"Man who knew it be hard to get some excitement in Toronto." We were sitting at the food court in the center, just thinking.

"Junpei, look up!" I why can't I find anything? She'd be sooo mad at me.

"Ya friggin idiot! Look at the friggin sign up on the wall!" And I did look up.

_**Toronto Annual Music Festival**_

_**Duets Requested! Give it your all or get off the stage!**_

_**Grand Prize:…**_

"100 thousand dollars! Damn!" That's like a shit load of yen, and I could be set for life. But why would she want us to enter? I mean, I have a terrible singing voice.

"We could go on vacation anywhere in the world! Or do anything we want!?" She then picked me off the chair. "What's wrong? Is being in front of people just something Junpei Iori can't handle?" Hey, I am sort of great with people. I think…

"No but…" I didn't want to-

"You suck ass at singing and you don't want to embarrass yourself and more likely me in a national competition that will be most likely be recorded." She had a smirk and an I told you face.

"Please don't make me do this. I am trying to really do my best but… I am scared of being humiliated in front of people." She then did a pout and said,

"But don't you do that every day?" she did get me there, but it was rude to bring up something so… sad about me.

"Yeah but…" She then cupped my cheeks and looked at me.

"Come on, we all got to face our fears at one point in our lives. And that includes you too, so what do you say?" I got up and had to agree, YOLO god damn it!

"I guess, but what song are we going to do?"

"Oh you'll see, and trust me Junpei you will love it!" She then threw her arms over me and whispered…

"And you won't forget it."

**Normal Akihiko POV; Saturday, Afternoon**

"Wow, I can't believe you're actually going along with this!" Minako as she straightened out my tie. I had on my red tie and white jacket along with matching pants and shoes. She was wearing a black dress with her hair done up in her usual ponytail. She then looked back at me and said,

"You know you don't have to big boy. I mean you can wuss out and do something else." That's something I secretly loved about her but won't ever admit it. I love how she likes to challenge the way I do shit.

"Load of BS Minako. Load of BS." I then gave her a hug as I smelled her hair. Mm, strawberries.

"Come on, everyone's waiting. Ready to give them a show?"

"Of course."

**Normal Yukari POV; Saturday, Afternoon **

"So being security guard at a singing contest is your day of a Satudray?" Aigis was really skeptical to do this. And also due to the fact that this was just volunteer work, so we weren't even being paid.

"Who knew that my girl would be such a cheap ass." I resent that! Now I am even starting to sound like Iori in my head.

"Uh excuse me, you two? Can I have a word with you." It was a guy in his twenties with a gruffly goatee/ beard and short brown hair. He reminded me of a cowboy, and that's what his attire suggested.

"Yeah, what do you need from us?" He then motioned us to follow him into an upper room from the mall. We could see the stage and a lot of people starting to line up. It was pretty impressive for just a contest. Aigis then whispered,

"I forgot, but why is this thing so popular again?" The guy who just let us in the answered,

"Because the duet that wins gets to sing right before Envy Adams goes on, as she is also the main part of this event. Now you two, do you want to enter?" There had to be a catch because nothing is ever given like that without a catch.

"Why are you letting us go on?"

"Because," He squinted his eyes with his fingers."The opening contestants dropped out and we can't find anyone to do it. So I was wondering if you two wanted to and then just get back to your jobs. You in?" Before I could even respond,

"Hell yea!"

"I think that is a yes. You're on in about 15 minutes. Good luck."

**Normal Akihiko POV; Saturday, Afternoon**

I could hear the crowds getting ready as the audience was almost filled. We were second to go one in about 20 pairs, so I was pretty nervous. What if we didn't do a good show and I embarrass Minako forever as she knows me!?

"You still nervous aren't you? Relax and look on the bright side." She kissed my cheek as she pulled a seat right by me. We, along with some of the other contestants got to sit on the side and watch each of us fail terribly.

"At least we aren't the opening act." Then the guy that we signed up to came on stage.

"Hello everyone, my name is Stephen Stills and thanks for coming today! And now, get ready for our first duet and also some hired help, Yukari Takeba and Aigis Stones!" Me and Minako almost fell out of our chairs when we saw the two walk on stage. And they were both dressed like security guards, so that is what Stills mean by hired help. And then, we heard something we had never heard before.

An emotional girl with a robot dressed as Canadian security guards singing a song from a British themed movie. Aigis started the first few lines, and as the opening notes came on and everyone knew what they were singing an opening applause came on…

Aigis first:

_This is the end_

_Hold your breath and count to ten_

_Feel the earth move then_

_Hear my hear burst again…_

Then Yukari:

_This is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe them_

_Swept away I'm stolen_

Then both, as the music picked up the applause came out again:

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it together_

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it together_

_At Skyfall_

_At Skyfall _

Both of them start singing, alternating lines:

_Skyfall is where we start_

_A thousand miles and poles apart_

_Where worlds collide and days are dark _

_You may have my number_

_You may take my name_

_But you will never have my heart_

Both:

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it together_

_Let the Skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_And face it together_

_At Skyfall _Chorus takes over for a bit:

_Let the skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Let the skyfall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

Back to alternating lines:

_Where you go I go_

_What you see I see_

_I know I'd never be me _

_Without the security_

_Of your loving arms_

_Keeping me from harm_

_Put your hand in my hand_

_And we'll Stand!_

WOW. That performance was amazing, and considering the expectations I and along with the crowds, we were all blown away at practically professional grade singing. It was short and the lyrics repeated itself a lot, but just how their voices were so majestic, especially Aigis, it helped make a riveting 4 minutes. I looked at Minako and she had the same jaw-dropped expression.

"Damn Aki, what just happened?" Most of the contestants were now really nervous, as that was the opening act. I looked up to the booth box and saw Stills talking to what seemed to be Envy Adams. She had a smirk on her face, thinking that the best had come out first.

"Hey you guys! You're here too!" Yukari called as they got off stage. They were soo good! They took two chairs and sat right by us.

"Uh… you guys were great. No scratch that amazing!" Minako too was really impressed by their performance. And she isn't impressed normally by people. Other things, like a hobo unicorn we saw on a street, yes.

"So who do you think is next?" Ai asked me. I am just hoping that Stills doesn't call out…

"And up next is our next duet that is also from a foreign country! Give it up for Akihiko Sanada and Minako Arisato!" Oh my friggin glob! Minako even dragged me to the stage, which got some humor out of the crowd, but when then music started and I straightened out myself for a song I had on listened to once, and with alternating lines…

**4 minutes later…**

"Oh god we sucked…" I muttered to myself. I had gave it my all, and from Minako's eyes she had as well. Then slowly someone had started to clap and a roaring applause came on. I smiled to myself as Minako got me in an arm grip.

"Well that was an amazing performance of 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars. And it was also one of the more unconventional ways to sing it too. Akihiko Sanada and Minako Arisato everyone!" And applause leads us off the stage.

"Wow guys, way to follow up!" Yukari patted my back.

"Great! Now most likely it will either be us or you guys!" Ai then looked at Minako and grinned.

"Cause the next two just pissed their pants and got off stage."

**1 Hour Later**

Now the rest of the event was really boring and uneventful. While some performances were mediocre, most didn't light a candle to our two performances. The crowd wasn't too happy either, seeing that the best was first and not last. Even Stills was showing some edginess.

"Shit, this is what I get for having those two. Now I have no one left…" Then two extra people got on stage, looking like contestants. One had a goatee and the othe had- wait was that Junpei!? And his other partner… I haven't seen her I think? She was wearing a color scheme similar to Junpei, a light blue skirt and a darker blouse with a grey beanie attached with pins. The only thing standing out was her shoes.

"Come on Stills, you have to let us on!" He then looked at the teenage girl grabbing him by the arm.

"Who-wait I've seen you before!" Everyone could hear their little conversation on stage.

"Yeah, I was the girl who saved that one guy who was choking from a piece of garlic bread. His girlfriend even thanked me. Please…?" She even tried her puppy eyes, which I had to admit Asians were really good at sometimes. Minako is living proof.

"Well because you saved Scott…" He stressed the name and looked up to the booth, where said brunette hid behind- Envy Adams!?

"Ok everyone! We have two um, special and unexpected contestants and please welcome, Junpei Iori and Mira Nekora!" They took their mics as she whispered their song into Stills ear.

"Baka…" But fortunately for Junpei, since he seemed like he was about to have a heart attack, as a dark haired woman appeared out of a bright yellow light and a punched Mira in the face. All four of us rushed on stage along with Envy Adams and so called 'Scott'. Wait- _they _jumped out of the booth? That must be at least a 50 foot drop.

"Lynette! What the hell are you doing here!?" Adams yelled. "Why couldn't you save this for another time!? (ahem another fanfiction)" She then took a nearby guitar and swung it at said woman who _extended _her arm and smashed it into pieces.

"Bring it bitch." I then turned to Minako who was- eating some popcorn!? She looked at my confused look and said,

"What it ain't out fight… besides it's nice to sit back and watch two chicks fight for a change." She then turned to Aigis and Yukari who also followed suit with snacks. I just brought myself a chair and watched.

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Afternoon**

Thank god I didn't have to go on. Too bad for…

"Oh hell no!" Mira brought out a small hammer out of nowhere." You are not ruining this for me you robot armed skank!"

Eh.

**Sorry for the three week wait. I hope I can get soon another update.**


	18. A Story ALMOST Done Potheads

**What is this sorcery? Drake Calest isn't being lazy AND Kingdom Hearts 3 has been announced as well? Now just shoot me and-whoa there buddy no! NOOOOOOOO! *Bam Bam***

…**Enjoy…**

**DrakeCalest: MEDIC!**

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Evening**

"Now it wasn't that bad. Just be glad that we didn't get arrested from almost killing her." I was comforting Mira outside the shopping center after a massive brawl took place on stage between Envy Adams and I guess an ex band mate. She had been brought into the mix, well under her own will because she never got to sing in front of the crowd, who was cheering on three chicks beat each other up.

"Junpei, this sucks." She said with a huff. And being the tough girl she was it was only natural for her to-cry? I haven't seen her cry over something I thought would be so little. Then againg we never got to try. Wait, does that mean I am an insensitive douche?

"Yes." Said the shred of sophisticated person in my head.

"Who the hell are you?" I can't believe I am having an argument with a figment of my imagination.

"I am the more caring right side of your head and hear to smack some sense into you!"

**Acquired a party member!...Sort of?**

**Smart Chibi-Junpei**

**Lv. 68 (Douches!)**

**Strength: 1**

**Speed: 1**

**Smart-ass: 1000000000**

**Junpei-ness: 70**

"Come on man you have to think of something to make up for this mess or else you are screwed!" Chibi-Junpei yelled on his shoulder. Junpei just sighed and said,

"I don't know, I mean every time we want to do something it is her initiating all of the stuff. It even makes me feel like the woman in the relationship." Chibi-me then floated up to my face and started to slap me, which is pretty funny because he is the size of a thumb.

"Man it's like you going into an angsty teen. Just like every other JRPG… Oka! Back to the point is get at it you dick or else I will haunt you with the biggest hell ever." I doubted that a small fairy could do much against me.

"What could you possibly do?"

"I am going to show you… THE CAT IN THE HAT!" No! The rumors of an unholy movie has now been fulfilled!

"Okay! Okay!" I accidently fell into Mira an she softly pushed me off by standing up and leaving me on the curb. "Sorry…" She helped me back up. Ok then, here is my chance to make things right.

Even though it wasn't my fault for anything.

"Mira I have an idea on what we could do?" She then looked at me and adjusted her beanie.

"Well Junpei, what is it?"

"How about we start a massive party at the hotel? You know, we can only enjoy the moment as a persona user and it's not like they can arrest us." I guessed that Mitsuru would bail us out on our predicament, or leave us to rot I in mounty jail. "All I need to do is call up a few…" I pulled out my cell phone to start dialing numbers but she clasped my hand and shut it off.

"Got you covered." She pressed the send button on her phone and we heard a loud commotion coming from a couple of blocks which was the same place our…

"No way." I stared in disbelief as she took my hand and started to drag me toward the hotel, until the block was filled with cars and even more cars and we started to walk on them as we made ourselves closer and closer to the center. It was funny because some of the horns started to go off and we didn't care.

"Jesus… this seems like a way smaller turnout than I expected." What the hell was she talking about? Dozens and dozens of people were still coming in and drinks and people were everywhere. Music was blazing through the speakers and everyone was having a good time. Some were even coming up to her and thanking her for inviting so and so to let them come as well.

"All I did was press send to like ten people. Man, connections these days." Some random drunkie then handed both of us some drinks and went off to fall over the balcony. However the queen of cold and calculated would soon be on us in-

"Junpei! What the-the hell is this!?" Fuuka was hiding behind her as guys tried to hit it on with her and Mitsuru used a chair.

"This is a normal Saturday night. What do you expect?" We then turned to a bunch of young people stuffing staff members into a closet and locking the door.

"Okay that's it we are stopping this now?" We turned to a guy on a skateboard and threw what seemed to be bombs at us.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled and we all dropped down to the ground. Unfortunately people stepped on us. But when the bombs went off a weird green smoke went off from them… me and Mira covered our mouths and noses. However Mitsuru and Fuuka weren't so lucky.

"Pot heads, can't avoid them. Is everyone ok?" I was about to say yes when I saw the tint of red in Mitsuru's and Fuuka's eyes. Oh no, they got hit.

"Hmm I'm ok, actually better than ok. How bout you Fuuka?" She never addresses anyone by their first name bad sign.

"Ok Mitsuru screw that… is it me or do you actually look sexy?"

Dear god.

**Normal Akihiko POV; Saturday, Evening**

Me and Minako went to a small café that overlooked the Toronto Skyline it looked pretty gorgeous as the nighttime settled in. And as our drinks came over, as it was the only thing we ordered I felt pretty happy. No weird shit happening, no end of the world stuff or chases. Just having a drink and laugh with my girl before she leaves.

"And then I said 'this was by son of the mask right?'" I then told her that that was copyright and she could get sued for saying that.

"It's not like 'the man' is listening to everything I say, right?" I then called the waiter over for another drink as I responded,

"Well aren't I THE man Minako?" She laughed at my corny joke.

"Nope, I'm the man in this one uke." I stared down at my glass for being called such a degrading name to my pride. "But Aki, there has been something on my mind. Did you spike these drinks?" I sort of fell a little backwards into my seat as I came to my own realization. I did feel a little tipsy, and only out off two glasses, so it must be pretty strong. However, who would do this cause I didn't order alcohol nor could I have.

**Outside the Restaurant**

Roxas and Sora were grinning.

"That'll teach him for making Ukes made everywhere!"

**Back to the Story**

Ugh my head was now spinning and I had to put my head down on the table to groan.

"Augh… my face is spinning." Minako the rummaged my hair as she said,

"Come on, you can't be that much of a lightweight." I then fell out of my chair and Minako had to pick me up and set me on a wall to balance. "Ok never mind that I am helping you up right now mister." People I think stared at the small girl helping up on her shoulder as she paid our bill. I just looked down to avoid the dizzy lights that surrounded me. Eventually she had to call a taxi, even in the bad state she was in. Good news though, one of the friends we had made during our little endeavor here was lucky enough to spot two boozed teenagers on the street.

**UN normal Minako POV; Saturday, Nighttime**

"Wallace!" I waved at him as he stopped his car.

"Underage drinking… tisk tisk. Our generation sucks, come on I'll get you back were you need." I dumped Akihiko into the back seat and got into the front.

"Thanks a lot. But how did you know that we were um, you know drinking?" As he sped on my head started to hurt.

"Let's just say a certain friend loved to drink sometimes, and was underage too." Hmm but the car then the car stopped and I hit the dashboard with a thunk.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled at him. I then saw that we couldn't get through due to all of the cars blocking the way.

"Hmm, do you want me to carry him?" So kind.

"Thanks." He hoisted Akihiko on his back and I helped him up onto one of the roofs of a car as we started to hop between car roof and car roof to get closer to the hotel. I then began to hear music and lots of shit.

Yes, I Minako Arisato can hear shit going down with my ears.

"Some party, normally it's pretty quiet here." Wallace said as we neared the entrance. Loads of people and insert beer, pot, and stupidity and you can get a general idea of what we were seeing. It was quite funny actually to see and if my boyfriend wasn't out I would gladly join them.

Because I am not a princess anyway.

"So… is it okay if I just drop him on a table or something or what?" Wallace had hoisted him on his back while he was shaking up a few martinis.

"How did you even when did you? Martini!" I would soon find out that he would be addressed as

"OMG it's the Martini Master!" A rabid group of fangirls and fan drunkies were swarming him, giving him stuff to do. He put Aki down on a couch and he looked at me with a sorry force.

"I got my hands tied!" He yelled as he was ushered away by his people. I quickly took another drink and sat by a passed out Akihiko and waited for colored smoke bombs.

Colored smoke bombs?

**Normal Yukari POV; Saturday, Nighttime**

Tied up in a closet along with Aigis, with only a small light bulb and our hands and feet cuffed and our mouths shut with duck tape.

Just like home.

Just kidding if I said that it would be racist. We had actually blew up a car when Aigis groped me and I slapped her hand which would send off a rocket towards aging member's car. And being even bigger idiots we tried to take on an entire clan of idiots, only to be taught that 50 vs 1 isn't that good of an odds.

"Hmm." I mumbled through the duck tape, but then luckily our saviors would come. Or it would turn out to be a high Mitsuru and Fuuka.

"Hey Mitsy, it's Yuka-tan and Ai-chan! And maybe they could help us with our little predicament." I didn't like the way she said that. Especially as the closed the door, making a small closet even smaller and their smell even str-

They were high. The two then fell on top of us and started to make out, and instead of trying to get them to stop like me, Aigis seemed to root them on, even pushing them through the cuffs.

I am so ashamed of her. Good thing things can't get any worse.

Then the door opened to a bunch of people with cellphones and cameras.

"Hey everone! It's a bunch of Asian chicks and two of them are making out!" Only a few people looked on, and the rest enjoyed themselves.

"And they're underage!" Well a people storm happened.

From the corner of my eye as I struggled to get out I could see Junpei.

JUNPEI!

**Normal Junpei POV; Saturday, Nighttime**

"Things went along pretty well, didn't they?" We watched from the rooftop since there was a glass ceiling.

"There is so much chaos going down there… it's all so much fun to watch." Ira besides me then kissed my cheek. "Thanks Junpei. And the night went on and on and on

**And it shall. Now we are finally going back to normal Minato and Aigis!**


	19. The End I Hope Not

**Hi guys this is Persona x Finest and JK! I am really excited to see how our blue haired bipolar and emo Minato and his sidekick, the lovely; not in a fetish way Aigis! Let's continue our adventures and see if our heroes, if you can even call them that- can make it home!**

**Enjoy.**

**Normal Minato POV; Saturday, Morning**

A beanie on my face and an almost naked girl by my side, hmm just the average morning in the life of Minato Arisato mind you. Because clubbing makes you sweaty and tired.

And being tired makes you want to go to bed before anything else.

Like a shower.

And here we are.

She had taken off her blouse and skirt and placed them, surprisingly neatly at the bottom half of the bed. And since two people could make a lot of heat, not that heat pervs! Where was I, oh yeah we didn't have a blanket.

That too was neatly folded at the bottom of the bed, which made me wonder if she was a neat freak?

"Gmorning Minato." She got up and stretched, giving me a full view of her backside. And unlike Yukari's, and yes I have seen it you unlucky sadists. Hers was smooth and tanned while Mira's was rough and light, probably because of all the scars she has.

**To keep this rated T, we are going to skip this part.**

I and she took a shower together and quickly got dressed to get ready for our day.She then tugged at me shirt just before we were about to go and get some food.

"Something is missing Minato." Normally I would just keep walking and have her tell me. But it seemed important cause she had the nonexistent balls to trip me.

"Ok ok, what is missing?"

"My cellphone. It's very, very important." Well, time to get into.

**DETECTIVE MODE!**

And I was able to spawn a Sherlock Holmes Cap and Pipe out of thin air, just like my weapons. And the buttload of crap that was stored in my pocket like health kits and mana replinishers and stuff that can defy biology and physics.

I mean every teenager in Japan can do that.

"Where did you… whatever." She rang up the elevator and it slowly got up.

"One question though?" We both got in as I pressed for the lobby.

"Does this mean I am going to become Watson." Man where is Stupei, Ace Defective and King of the cockblockers when you actually need him.

"Wait there my friends!" A hand then stopped the door before closing. I was about to yell at the guy, but then I saw the-

Cracked Monocle, oh snap.

"I heard about your friend's predicament, and I want to help." That's so nice, but being the demi-god I am, I normally refuse help cause I don't need it.

Because I am the OG of this fanfiction and I can do whatever I want. I mentally snapped my fingers into a z.

"Minato, are you feeling up to the job?" Mira asked me. "I mean I am used to doing things by myself." I chuckled to myself as we walked through the lobby.

"It's fine Mira, I mean what could possibly go wrong?"

Dear god am I going to regret those words.

**A couple of hours later…**

"Oh joy, we're about to die right now!" Me, Junpei and Mira tied up in a wagon about to be pushed down a big hill into a brick wall is pretty friggin sweet! I would do a flashback to tell you guys how we got here, but I am going to give you

**Ten steps to get captured and killed!**

**Step 1:** "Are you sure about this? I mean sneaking into this establishment during the daytime could get us caught." Junpei asked as I kicked open a vent shaft. "Not to mention illegal."

"Oh shut up."

**Step 2: **"Are you seriously stealing all of that?"

"Hey! A couple of bottles won't be missed. Besides he tried to hit on me and these drinks are overpriced."

**Step 3: **BOOM!  
"Oh crap…oh CRAP!" I accidentally started a fire. On someone's sandwich and then,

"Go super awesome chocolately mega fidgety rocket launcher!" Who the hell was he to oh my god he does have a rocket launcher that looks like it is made of chocolate and he's going to fire it at us.

**Step 4: **"Ok old chaps, then where did you go next?"

"What are you, Jay Gatsby?" I was getting annoyed already and my purple sparkle cupcake was beginning to spoil. We had been sitting on a bench trying to remember yesterday.

"Dickbag!" He then yelled at me, which was new because he normally doesn't use profanity. And he stormed off.

Then the purple sparkle cupcake got an idea.

"The internet." I said with a smile forming on my face. "But first…"

**Step 6: **"Skipping step 5 and get lunch," We went to a subway. "Nice. But are you sure you don't want to look for the Brit, I mean he can get into trouble easily."

"Nope." Mmm Minato loves a footlong.

**Step 7:**

"There's my phone!" It was on a bench in the park we had passed through before going home. Did I mention it? No because this story has plenty of plot holes. Which is funny because we just-

"Aargh!" We had fell into a neatly disguised trap hole. It was deep enough so that we could just climb out and even if we stood on each other's backs it was useless.

"Huh, it worked. Let's go men!"

**Step 8:**

Bested by a bunch of kids, who would have thought? I mean they were just as old as Ken. They then proceeded to take all of my money along with Mira's. Doesn't matter cause I am a freaking millionare but take a snapshot so I remember to

Wait a minute, I just realized that Ken and Koromaru haven't even been in this fanfiction since like what?

Chapter 5?

**Step 9:**

While wondering to myself the obvious and stupid plothole in this story, the kids had no put us on some sort of wagon and dragged us up to be a very big hill.

Jesus why didn't I bring my evoker and scare them away?

And then the British brigade came in, with one Stupei on a motorcycle riding up the hill.

"Tally ho!" Though my optimism was soon cut short when he crashed into a nearby tree, short of getting us.

"Stupid."

**Step 10:**

I didn't give a step 10 cause all three of us were about to go down a really steep hill and hit a wall. If we got through the street filled with traffic.

Geez can this world get any more random.

Yup it can because when they did kick us down the hill we actually hit a small rock sending all three of us tumbling out and landing just before the street.

"Inconvenient yet very lucky I must say." Junpei picking up me and Mira. "Now who wants to just walk it off?"

**Normal Aigis POV; Saturday, Afternoon**

If only the plot could move a little bit faster, because here I sat alone in a library. I had been reading some romance ideas, trying to enjoy my last day. Minato san is so much better than me at this. Then Alt. Yukari walked in, looking pretty pissed.

"Aigis!" She got to my seat and picked me up while I was trying to bury my face into the book. "Where have you been! I cannot believe that you left me in the lobby. And why did you blow a hole in the bathroom stall? It was kinda of obvious you did it you know?" Didn't she realize that no one knew I was a robot.

"I find that irrelevant." I said in my most monotone voice. Then she noticed the book I was reading and slapped my hand so it would drop and she picked it right up.

"Oh good for a second I thought you were kidding a copy of pono." I have no idea what that means, but I guess it is a good thing. "So, trying to find good romance ideas through books? Jeez you are as bad as Stupei. However you have me, so you don't have to be a nerd." She then placed a small kiss on my lips and I got giddy with I guess would be excited.

She then pinched my butt. "Man you have a hard ass, it's like it's make of metal." Oh haha that's so funny.

"So what do you have in mind?" She then took my hand and led me to the outside of a bathroom where she opened a box. It had a suit in it that fit to me.

"Go on my boyish girlfriend, put it on. I'll be waiting for you outside." I then went inside the man's bathroom and got out of my school uniform** ( Plothole: Unless it is said they were wearing something specific, just assume that it was either their normal school uniform or their casual wear during the fall/winter. Sorry for being a crappy writer and such).**

And so I did. She even gave me a fedora, that sweet. The whole thing made me seem androgynous, cause even though a guy wears this, my face and my petite body made me seem like a girl.

Though another good thought just came to me, aren't I not a robot? Why do I even care? I soon walked outside and found Yukari waiting for me in a pink and red dress along with matching boots.

"Now where is the surprise?" Knowing the alt versions of our friends, it was probably going to be stupid yet surprisingly I am going to enjoy it.

"There is a dancing competition down at the Toronto Arts Center, and bear with me, no pun. Can we join?" Seems normal, and I probably won't run into quote from Shinji 'crazy shit'".

"Okay." We both called a taxi and quickly made our way toward the center. It reminded me of just a normal-

_**Plothole.**_

**Yeah this will get sorted out in the next chapter, sorry for it being so short. I have now official ran out of ideas for this arc in the story, so instead of crappy filler, just wait till next week for some real advancement. **

**Either that or the G man is at fault.**

**Bust out them crowbars!**


	20. A Decision with A Side of Fries

**Dear readers, fans, fans who haven't shown their faces on the review boards, I am sorry to say that I am officially out of ideas. As you saw in the previous chapter, I had to end it because I didn't want to go through something forced and pained. I have had a lot of fun writing this story; I laughed and even fell out of my chair at how stupid this was. Who knows, maybe one day I might even find it in me to write another comical take on the Persona series.**

**But I have to move on to newer things, like revamping my profile and a brand new story.**

**Thank you all who viewed and reviewed.**

**Enjoy… one last time.**

**Normal Minato POV; Sunday, Late Night**

"Where am I?" I found myself in the velvet room, alongside Aigis who was standing right behind the chair I was sitting in, stroking my blue hair.

"Why my dear boy, you are in the velvet room. And today we have a few guests." I saw that the room was divided into two parts. On one side, there was me and Aigis. On the other was Akihiko, Yukari, a brunette girl sitting in a chair and another Aigis? All of whom were in various states of confusion.

"Minako-san, are we dead?" The other Aigis asked the girl. Yup something strange was going on here. Then Akihiko and Yukari on the other side rushed toward us and hugged us.

"Oh thank god, you are alright!" She said. To Aigis, not me. I stood up and met Akihiko, who's eyes were averted towards the girl.

"Damn, so it has been a week." What was going on here?

"My dear boy, to answer that question," Igor had read my thoughts! "Is that over the past week, a so called accident has now turned to into a problem. None of you can deny the fact you have made bonds. Strong ones that now pose a problem when we switch you back." It was true, I had bonded in some way with Mira, and when I looked back to Aigis, she had a look that conveyed she had wanted to stay as well.

"So can their be a solution to this Igor? I loved my old team but I found more this week." The brunette spoke up, though I was curious.

"Who are you even?" I asked her.

"You are me and I am you… Just kidding! I'm Minako Arisato and it's a pleasure to meet you!" Did she just say that? Then, oh my god.

"You're Akihiko's girlfriend." She nodded happily and sat down.

"So what do we do about this?" I asked Igor.

"Well my dear boy, you will have to choose. Would you want to go back to the reality you came from, or stay and continue the path you want."

"That's it?" Normally they have these side plots that come in later.

"Of course, in fact me and Elizabeth will step out of this room for a minute to let you decide in private. Choose wisely." He then proceeded to summon a blue door just like at the bottom of Tartarus. It opened.

"Good luck." Elizabeth said before going on the other side. It was really quiet, as no one wanted to speak up.

"So… I want to stay." Aigis spoke up first, the one I know.

"Same here! I actually like the boring version of these guys!" I will call her Alt. Aigis said.

"Minato-san, what is your say?" I actually wanted to stay. The insanity was quite endearing and I had even more fun with some "certain" people on the Alt. world.

"I actually agree with you Ai, but we need to know what Akihiko and Yukari's opinion. They know us."

"Minato, I have kind of come to love her. Don't take it the wrong way, but would it be okay if you stay on the other side?" He loves me! Haha, I mean Minak Arisato. Weird even though it was the girl version of me?

"Same here Minato, I am actually okay with Alt. Aigis, she's really fun… in her own way no offense Aigis!"

"So it's settled then." Minako said, and as soon as she said that, Igor and Elizabeth reappeared in their original places.

"So my children of the Wild Card, what is your decision?" For the first time, I looked at the Alternate version of me and at the both time we said,

"We are going to stay."

"Cheeseburgers. I mean we are going to stay as well!" Idiot.

"Okay then, your destinies has been altered." Two doors, one behind me and one behind Alt. me and Aigis appeared. "I will give a moment if you wish to say goodbye." I stood up and shook Akihiko's hand and even received a hug from Yukari where she whispered,

"Thank you." Everyone started to leave after their goodbyes until it was just me and the Alt. versions.

"Thank you Minato Arisato, for making us happy."  
"And you as well, say did you have a-"

"Weird week?"

"How did you know?" Both of us started toward our doors to not keep everyone waiting.

"_**You don't even know."**_

**Thank you all for being so supportive and even coping with my crappy upload times in the later chapters. I know I have cut it short but, oh well I ended it hopefully on an ok note so I can recharge for another fic, probably a big one shot to test my skills as a writer.**

**I hoped you enjoy and remember to review and subscribe! Maybe you might see something you like!**


End file.
